Black Rose
by MidnightDreamAngel
Summary: Kuro is a girl part of Noah's clan. She hated them with a passion, but she could never escape. That is, until a mysterious yellow-eyed boy joined Noah's collection. She decided to try and escape again, and bring him along with her.
1. The New Possession

**Summary:**

**I'm Kuro. A girl part of the evil, conniving Noah's clan. My parents are dead, and so is my partner. I have no one, and it's all because of Noah. Then, one night, a mysterious yellow eyed boy was brought in, and I was intent on getting us both out.**

**_**IMPORTANT**_: This story is based mostly on the manga of Soul Eater. So if you still haven't read anything that talks about Noah or Gopher or any of those characters in the manga then it might be a little confusing.**

Disclaimer: I wish I owned Soul Eater, but that wonderful role belongs to Atsushi Okubo! :D

ENJOY! 8D

* * *

I was working with Justin Law when Gopher came in with probably another one of Noah's "collections". I took a quick peek before I went back to work to see it was a boy. Probably 15 or 16, he had black medium length hair with three distinctive white stripes on the left side of his head. He was wearing a white button down shirt with black pants. He must've felt me staring because he looked back. He looked emotionless with his yellow eyes, but you could sense the anger and fearlessness. Our stare only lasted a second until Gopher shoved him forward and said, "Kuro, get back to work." And with that they left.

_'Great, another one.'_ I thought, pity creasing into my brow. I went back to work, wondering what fate would be in store for the newest "piece".

A few minutes later, Gopher came back. "Noah wants you two in the collection room. Now." Justin and I nodded and headed to the collection room. There, I saw the boy again. He was hanging from his wrists in front of a stained glass window. Giriko was on the other side of the room.

"Well, hello DWMA's Death The Kid." Noah said.

"What the Hell do you want with me?" Death The Kid, uh well, I guess Kid, barked. Gopher zoomed over and punched Kid in the stomach. I slightly winced, imagining the pain the blow might've inflicted.

"To think you'd be already use to this kind of stuff." Justin Law whispered slightly amused.

I glared, a glare meant for him, even if I wasn't looking at him, and whispered. "Shut up Justin. How can you stand watching this?"

"It's easy. Just don't care. These guys are our _enemies_ anyway. Why should you care so much?"

"They didn't do anything to me. Because this is a stupid reason. Because they're _people_, you son-of-a-" I covered my mouth to keep the yelp from escaping me as Justing dug his heel into my foot. He made sure it hurt even with shoes on.

"Watch your mouth you useless pest. You better hurry up and get used to it. You're gonna end up dying here, or while on a mission. Just like your parents did." I narrowed my eyes at him and he just smirked.

"Who the hell do you think you are talking to Master Noah like that?" Gopher snarled at a beaten Kid.

"Gopher, calm down." Noah ordered.

"But Master, he should know his place-"

"Who exactly told you to punch him? You very well know you're damaging a piece to my collection. Maybe it is _you_ who should know their place." Noah interrupted.

"… Yes Master Noah, I deeply apologize." Gopher mumbled and went back to where he was. Kid finally looked up. Gopher probably "interrogated" Kid before we came in. Kid had some blood trickling down his mouth.

"I am the collector of "everything". You are now a part of my collection." Noah said quite pleased.

I hated these people. I hated the things they did. Noah would order them to get things. Random things. Noah believes that if he collects everything he will essentially become "everything". I would've left a long time ago if it weren't for my parents who made me join, who ended up dying because, like Justin said, of a mission Noah gave them to do. I honestly have no idea how they died though. They never came back. I've tried again, and again, to get out of here. But something always got in the way.

I zoned out through almost the whole conversation.

"Okay Gopher get the plans ready." Noah said.

Kid's head shot up, "Wait! What plans?"

I looked from the battered boy to Noah, honestly wanting to know the same.

Kid seem to realize these "plans" and exploded "If you so as lay a finger on Maka you'll regret it, I promise you!"

"You must get lonely here by yourself. Perhaps the stiff corpses of your friends will change that." Gopher said smirking.

"You bastards." Kid hissed and let his head hang down.

"Okay you may be dismissed everyone."

_ 'What exactly was the point of us being here?' _ I thought with a frown. Before Justin and I, left I heard Kid call for him.

I went out the door, closed it, looked around to see if anyone was around, and put my ear to the door.

"What do you want Kid?" Justin asked.

"Why did you betray us? Why did you betray DWMA?"

My eyes grew wide. Well, this was certainly something I hadn't known about. And I've been here for years.

"Tch, I don't need to tell you anything. I just did. End of story." Hearing footsteps come closer to my room, I hurried back to my room.

"Phew." I sighed, closing the door behind me.

About an hour later, while I was rereading a book, I had this nagging feeling to see Kid. Getting a little tired of the book anyway, I got up from my chair and went to the room where he was, looked out the small window that was attached to the door, to find him, unsurprisingly, still there. I looked at his helpless figure long and hard, contemplating the idea I had in my head.

How many times had a stood by, every now and again seeing another face look just as intimidating as his, but then from that go to helpless in only a matter of hours? Was I so horrible as to just stand by, listen, and watch, as Gopher repeatedly tortured every living soul that was dragged into this Hell?

I turned to face the hallway, and leaned against the door. I couldn't stand by anymore, there had to be something I could do. Even if each time I failed before, there was a first time for everything. Point is, I at least have to _try_.

I ran back to my room, and quickly began making preparations.

After a few hour, I looked out my room and into the hallway. No one there, so I crept out and went to the collection room. I looked through the tiny window to see if anyone was there, and thankfully it was only Kid. I went in, closed the door, and put something over the window. The sound of the door closing made him lift his head, and Kid glared daggers at me.

"What do you want?"

I didn't blame him for being vicious, and just replied while looking for the key, "I'm here to help you out."

"Help me out?" he asked raising an eyebrow.

"You know assistance, volunteering, that sort of thing? Look, I'm trying to break you out of here." I said as my stress rose from not finding the key where I thought it would be. If Noah had it...

"What? Is this some kind of trick?"

"No I'm serious." I smiled in relief letting the key hang on my finger. I ran over to him and unlocked the chains. "Lets go, we don't have much time." I advised while he stared at me with a confused look, rubbing his wrists. I sighed, and grabbed his ripped shirt sleeve. "C'mon!"

"Okay, okay!"

I let him go, seeing as he didn't need any help walking anymore, and just as I passed the door, something snagged the collar of my shirt, briefly choking me. "Well, look what we've got here. What were you doing in there missy?" Giriko asked.

Aw crap.

I looked at Giriko with slight fear in my eyes, but just as I was about to hide it with a glare and cause this man pain, Kid came and punched the back of his head. He dropped me, his hands flying to his head, and I caught myself with the landing.

"Thanks!" I said, running beside him down the long corridor.

"You got me out of the chains." he said as a 'you're welcome'. "So, any plans?"

"I have a map and a key to one of the motorcycles in the back. We get one and make our great escape."

"Why are you helping me?" Kid asked.

"I don't exactly agree with what they do here. I'm helping you because I can't take seeing another person get tortured anymore. I'm also trying to escape mysel-" I stopped when I noticed he wasn't beside me. "Wait, what the Hell?"

I turned back and there he was, looking around the room like an idiot when Giriko could be calling the back up right now.

I ran back to him and tried to hide my panic, "Why are you staying still? Come on! We have to go!"

"This place has no symmetry at all." Kid whispered.

"Huh?" I asked confused.

"I mean look at those doors! They're everywhere! And then the paintings!"

"Oh Death. Are you OCD or something?" I put my hand over my face.

"And look at the lamps! I can't take this! I must fix this or I'm nothing but scum!" he cried.

"Uhm... Ugh... Think... Think happy thoughts! Of something symmetrical! Think of anything we have to _go_!" I exclaimed.

I could hear footsteps, and a lot of them, far behind. "Circles! Circles are symmetrical!" I suggested, tugging on his sleeve. "Come on, come on, come on!"

It seemed like it was working because he wasn't going over how the room was totally asymmetrical, but the footsteps were coming closer, and we needed to leave.

"I will damn well drag you if I have too Kid!"

"Kuro, you useless Meister! You're being quite reckless!" I heard Justin call from behind.

"You're a Meister?" Kid asked surprised.

"No time for that now! Run!" Kid and I ran to the huge garage and got a motorcycle.

"Kid, you know how to drive one?" I asked.

"Yeah pass the keys." I tossed the keys to him and he got on. I went on to the back of the motorcycle and opened the garage door. I held onto Kid's waist and he did a wheelie and we drove off.

"Here's the map. It should tell you where DWMA is. Oh and as for me, you can just drop me off at the next city. I'll be fine by myself." I looked behind us.

"You have nowhere to g-?" a bullet interrupted him, and it came flying past us, grazing my cheek in the process.

"Dammit! His lackeys are getting on other motorcycles and coming. Fast."

"Hold on tight!"

Even though we were going an insanely fast speed, one of the minions had caught up to us.

"Hold on go slower!" I told Kid.

"Go slower? Why th-"

"JUST GO SLOWER!" I yelled. I let the soldier come closer, and just as he was about to shoot us, I picked up my leg and kicked him off.

"Nice." He smiled.

"Yeah, I know." I smirked.

He brought back up the speed, and it seemed like everything was going great. Until Giriko's chain wrapped around my waist.

"No! Damn!" I hissed.

I let go of Kid so that he wouldn't be dragged with me, and fell off the motorcycle into the dirt. I winced and watched as Kid drove away without me.

He glanced back, and knew as well as I did.

It was too late.

* * *

**End Of Chapter 1**

* * *

Well there's chapter 1! I hoped you liked it!

**PLEASE REVIEW!** I want to see some opinions on if I should continue or not! If you want you can send some suggestion or advice you can to!

Thanks a lot for reading :D


	2. Memories Of Kaori

Here's chapter 2! I hope you enjoy it! :D

**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater!**

* * *

Giriko and Justin grabbed me and dragged me back to the hell I tried to get out of. The only good thing was that Kid was already long gone. They stopped the flow of soldiers. I guess they gave up going after him.

"I'm surprised that you actually had enough guts to do this. Noah isn't going to happy about this." Justin stated pointing out the obvious.

"Ha, I can't wait to see what he does to you. You'll regret betraying him." Giriko said, amused by this whole thing.

I sighed. _'What am I going to do?' _

I didn't even try to fight back. I knew that what Justin had said before was right, a weaponless meister can't do much damage, especially against weapons who could still fight in their human forms.

The thought made me think of my diseased partner.

* * *

_Kaori and I were in a room that was deep inside the mansion we were in. It was empty and bland and had no windows, but what we were looking for was at the back of the room. It was an antique sword. I rolled my eyes. This man would collect anything!_

_"Okay Kaori, we got what the doushe wanted. Let's get the Hell out of here." I said. _

_"Hey, you better watch what you say about Noah!" Justin warned through the receiver in my ear. _

_"Ah, shut up Justin" I muttered with a soft growl. _

_Kaori smiled and slid his hand through his medium length brown hair, "Alright Rose." _

_I smiled at him, a smile that was only ever given to him. Kaori had called me Rose for the past two years they've been partners. He called me it because my full name, Kuro Bara, meant black rose. _

_'Your name's Kuro Bara? I'll call you Rose!' is what he said back then, and that's how my nickname was born.__ We were partners from that day onward._

_That was before I was forced here, but Kaori had gone with me willingly even though he didn't have to. He'd stay by my side through everything and anything._

_'You're my meister. I'll go anywhere you go.' he had said then, when I told him he shouldn't come with me._

_I grabbed the sword and clipped it to my hip. I opened the door and looked out into the hallway, no one was there so we ran to the right. I looked at the imaginary map I had in my head. _

_'Okay so a couple of hallways and some corridors, then we'll be outta he-' loud, shrieking alarms bursted my ear drum before I could even finish the thought._

_"Damn, they found us." I breathed. We were at an intersection and we heard heavy, fast footsteps coming all ways. _

_"Hey, look we can sneak through the vents!" he said pointing at it, "Come on I'll give yah a boost!" _

_I hurried over to him and put my boot covered foot on his knotted hands and hoisted myself to the vent. I grabbed the vent and ripped it off the wall, then I climbed in. _

_"Kaori grab my hand!" I grabbed a hold of his hand and pulled him inside. As soon as he was inside the guards had come and didn't even notice the vent was ripped off._

_Kaori and I chuckled, "Idiots." We said in sync, which made us chuckle even more. _

_"Alright alright," Kaori smirked as we were crawling through the vents, "What's your badass escape plan?" _

_Ha. _

_"I'm sorry to inform you Kaori, but this plan is to just escape. No explosions, just getting out." I smiled. _

_"Aw man, you're no fun." He smiled in a joking manner. _

_I found a vent that would be just a few more corridors away from the exit. I looked through the vent and saw no one there. Then I kicked it open and jumped out landing on my feet quietly. _

_"Okay Kaori, coast is clear!" I whispered. _

_There was a moment of silence, then quiet shuffling, then even more silence. _

_"Uh…Rose?"_

_"What?"_

_"I'm stuck."_

_"What? How could you-?" I sighed. "Give me your hand."_

_"Jeez Kaori you're such an idiot." Justin sighed exasperatedly out of nowhere._

_I couldn't help but chuckle, wondering how Kaori got himself into such sticky situations. I grabbed his hand and pulled. _

_"Ow!" he exclaimed. _

_"Sorry. __You're not even that big, h__ow the hell did you get stuck?" I asked pulling his arm again._

_"I don't know!" he whispered. "I guess I probably-" but before he could finish he fell right out onto the floor with a loud thud, his thin body landing face first onto the Persian rug. I was about to burst out laughing when a guard came to see what the commotion was about. _

_"What the?" The guard's eyes became wide. "Guys they're over here!" he yelled calling the others. _

_"Damnit Kaori!" I exclaimed. _

_"Hey, it's not my fault!" he turned towards the guards that were on their way. "Anyway, it looks like it's show time." He smirked cracking his knuckles. _

_I smirked and in a flash of light Kaori transformed into his weapon form. He was a pair of claws; silver metal wristbands that were attached to my wrists attached the claws. The wristband part had a metal rose that was painted black, and the claws looked like there were vines around them, except the vines were metal to. The claws were about 7 inches in length, and curled at the tip. I caught them and put them on, getting into my fighting stance. _

_It didn't take long to take out the 20 guards that were there. But we knew they were coming. I didn't waste any time and started running to the exit. Kaori stayed in his weapon form just in case anymore wanted to come in our way. _

_'Just a few more yards.' I thought. _

_"There!" I said to myself and burst through the door, revealing the night outside. I ran a little more to get away and stopped to catch my breath. _

_"We made it." Kaori said in his weapon form. _

_"Yup. Great job back-" _

_"Wait, Rose look out!" I could see from the casted shadow from the moonlight that Kaori had turned human._

_"Kaori?"_

_I spun around franticly just as splatters of blood flew on my face. A sword from a guard who came out of no where had pierced Kaori. The blade had gone through him and was inches away from my neck. I stood there, wide eyed, trying to take in what I had just seen. _

_That's when I realized that someone had just killed my best friend. _

_"No..." I backed away, my hand over my mouth as I watched the guard come at me with sword in hand. __I flicked up the sword I had and took it out, the moonlight shining mournfully on its blade._

_"How... dare you!" I screeched and blocked his attack, then spun under him and slashed his stomach, blood pouring from the wound._

_"Rot in Hell. I'll be sure to meet you there." I seethed at the guard and walked away from his twitching figure._

_I sheathed the bloody sword and hurried to Kaori. His eyes were closed, and even though there was blood all over him, he looked peaceful. I bent down and looked at his wounds. The pierce went through his heart._

_No doubt it was fatal. _

_Still, I checked his pulse, trying to hold in tears. Of course, there was nothing there. My bangs were covering my eyes, but I bet you could see the tears dripping on the forest floor. _

_"Oh well." Justin said coolly. __"He died. __Alright then, hurry up and do whatever you gotta do. We have to get the sword to Noah." _

_Taking the receiver from my ear, I threw it as far as I could, and sat down next to him. My anger switched sadness, knowing the only way to vent was through tears, I began to sob._

_"Dammit Kaori… You were all I had left…"_

* * *

After that I buried him.

I buried him deeper in the forest, near a really pretty lake. I said goodbye, and it was one of the hardest things I had to do, but I had to. I should've been the one dead, not him.

He was my best friend, my only friend, and my first love.

After I had buried Kaori, I cleaned the stupid sword. And when I had gotten back from the mission I practically threw it at Justin. Of course they didn't care that Kaori died. None of them did. Kaori and I were the only ones with hearts in this horrid place.

A tear fell, and I quickly wiped it from my reddish orange eye as I tried to put on a brave face.

Truth was, I was terrified.

* * *

**End Of Chapter 2  
**

* * *

There's chapter 2! I'll be sure to update for chapter 3 sometime this week!

Any advice or suggestion you want to ask go on ahead! :D

**Thanks for reading and ****please review! :)**


	3. Noah & Kuro

Here's chapter 3 of Black Rose! Please enjoy! :D

**Disclaimer: We all of course know I don't own Soul Eater. :D**

* * *

Surprisingly, they didn't take me to the Noah's room, like I thought, but to my room.

They shoved me in and Giriko smirked, "Noah will be here any minute."

When they left and locked the door, I started pacing, trying to think of a way to escape. I looked around the room and stopped at my window. I looked outside it, and then looked down. The castle, I call it this because it's so huge, stopped at a ledge about 20 feet above a small lake. This doesn't include the length from my second story window, so maybe about 30, 40 feet? I wonder if I could jump that, and land into the lake without breaking my neck?

If I jump it, I could make it into the lake and be home free. If I somehow have some trouble on the way down… I might die. I stared outside for another moment, and finally decided it was worth it. I was about ready to open the window, when I couldn't. It was nailed shut.

"Damn it." I breathed.

I was about to look for something to break it when I heard the door unlocking. I got away from the window and just stood in the middle of my room. Noah, Gopher, Giriko, and Justin came in.

"How dare you do this!" Gopher was about to punch me when Noah stopped him.

"Trust me Gopher, you'll be able to do what you want with her in a minute."

He put his hand down and now was speaking to me, "Answer me this Kuroi, why would you do such a thing to my important piece of my collection?" he asked innocently.

"If your blind eyes haven't noticed, I fucking hate, HATE, you and everyone here. I hate everything you do. I even hate the fact that you're able to breathe." I snarled, if I was going to die, I'm letting everything out.

"Aww, and I thought you loved it here." I rolled my eyes at him. "But I treated all my living possessions like that. What made this one so different?" he asked quite amused.

"…" I didn't know how to answer.

I had seen others like Kid, but something about his case made me snap. Was I just too afraid then?

When I hadn't answered, he continued, "Tell me. What made Kid s-o different?"

"I don't know." I answered honestly. _'I just couldn't stay on the sidelines.'_

"Ah, it doesn't matter. You're gonna die either way. I'm just puzzled at _why_ you did this. I gave you everything you needed. I didn't even kill you when you were just absolutely useless after your precious weapon died." I suppressed a wince. "I took you in after your parents' death. A little obedience would've been a good pay-"

"My parents' death was your damn fault!" I hissed interrupting him.

"Now, now let us not draw conclusions that aren't correct. You're parents weren't strong enough to complete it and, frankly, weren't good enough at anything. They were never going to help in making me "everything"." He smiled.

I dislike my parents for forcing me here, but still I couldn't take the fact that he was talking about them that way.

Gopher looked like he was going to have a mental breakdown for me talking like this to his beloved pain-in-the-ass master.

"Shut the Hell up Noah. You know nothing! All the fricken pain I've been through because of you! As far as I know, all you've done for me is made my life a living Hell! You think you're going to become "everything". But really you're just nothing! Nothing but an evil, cold, merciless person!" I yelled.

"Oh, Kuro, I will become "everything" and when I do everybody will see how powerful I am and bow down to me. It's just a shame you won't be one of them."

He glanced at Giriko, Gopher, and Justin and emotionlessly said, "Kill her. She's of no use to me anymore anyway."

"Finally!" Gopher exclaimed as Noah shut the door behind him.

"Got it." Justin said.

"Ah, this is going to be fun. You're going to regret the day you betrayed him." Smirked Giriko.

I started to back away, and looked at the window in my peripheral vision. Giriko came at me, using his chainsaw chains that formed at his limbs to fight. I dodged his attack but still got a gash from the blades on my leg. I winced.

"There's more where that came from!" he laughed.

There's no way in hell I'm gonna get killed by them. Without hesitating I grabbed a lamp from behind me and threw it at the window making the window, and lamp, shatter. Before the trio knew what was going on, I limped quickly toward it, placed my foot on the windowsill and lunged forward.

I could feel my stomach drop from the start of falling, but something caught onto my ankle, making me slam into the side of the wall. I gained my composure and looked up at what was holding me.

Gopher.

* * *

**End Of Chapter 3**

* * *

I know it's a bit short, but I decided to stop there. **I will try and update as soon as tomorrow since I'm already working on chapter 5.**

Plus, I probably won't be able to work on any other chapters this weekend since I'm going to an anime convention this weekend (I'm cosplaying as Shinigami-sama xD). So I decided to update another chapter tomorrow to make up for it. :D

**I would like to thank everyone who's read, favorited, and/or reviewed this. You guys are what keep me going!**


	4. Freedom

Here ya go! Just like I promised :D Chapter 4 of Black Rose! Enjoy! :)

**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater!**

* * *

"Where do you think you're going?" Gopher smiled devilishly and I found myself being dragged back up.

"Let go!" I screeched and kicked Gopher's face with my free hands flying to his face, I couldn't help the scream that escaped me as I plummeted into the water. I resurfaced and swam as fast as I could to the shore so I could hide in the trees. Gopher was surely going to check the area. And sure enough, he started floating from my window.

He checked the water to see if I was hiding or if I hadn't made it, then he had checked the trees.

I sneakily got up and climbed the tree, trying to ignore the excruciating pain from my leg. When I had gotten on the branch, I jumped from that one to another one that faced Gopher's back. A snap was heard as I broke a twig upon landing and I bit my lip.

_'Damn it, damn it, damn it!'_

There was enough foliage to cover me up a bit but I didn't know if Gopher could see me. Gopher looked back to where I was, and he looked long and hard. He started hovering to where I was to see if anything was there, and I actually thought this was it.

"Hey Gopher, you see her?" It was Justin shouting from my room.

Before he answered he stared a few more seconds and shouted back, "No, she's not here. That damn girl got away."

The moment he flew away I exhaled. I climbed down the tree and leaned against its trunk.

At that moment, it hit me. I was free. Free to _do_ whatever I wanted. Free to _go_ wherever I wanted.

It also hit me at that moment…that I had nowhere to go. Ah, it isn't like i could do anything about it now. But what now? In all honestly, I didn't really think I'd make it out of that in one piece.

_'What should I do now?' _ I thought and thought until I remembered Kid. Did he ever make it back to DWMA?

At that moment a little light bulb lit up in my head. _'Well, why don't I go and check myself?'_

I started to limp to the next town, wondering exactly how I was going to get there.

* * *

**(Kid's POV)**

It's been two days since I've come back to DWMA.

I had been gone for more than 5 days. The two days it took for them to drag me there, the one day it took for that girl to save me, and the extra two days it took me to get back.

When I had gotten back I told my father about the plans Noah was talking about, and what I thought they meant. Shinigami-sama had said that he'd keep an eye on everything.

Everyone was so happy and, not to mention, worried. I didn't look too good when I had come back with the blood and wounds I had. When I finally made it back I was treated for the wounds mostly Gopher had inflicted on me.

It probably would've been longer and much worse if it weren't for her.

That girl… I wonder if she's okay. Kuro…it was Kuro right? Yeah, I remember Justin yelling it out that time.

The way she looked in my memory was a haze. I couldn't make out her facial features too well. Damn…I should've done something.

I shouldn't have left her. But I thought that when she looked back at me, her eyes were silently was telling me to keep going and don't look back. I leaned back in my desk chair.

_'I can't believe I just left her there. She has to be dead by now. Noah had to have killed her by now for betraying him.' _

I sighed and closed my eyes. A few minutes later I heard knocking on my bedroom door.

"Hi, um, Kid it's me, Liz. Can I come in?"

"Yeah."

She walked inside; her long dirty blonde hair tied in a ponytail, and stood in front of me.

"Kid, you haven't been looking to good. Like you've been depressed or something. I just wanted to see if there was anything wrong." She said.

I averted her gaze and looked out the window and the looked back at her while shrugging nonchalantly, "No. I'm fine." I lied. Liz looked at me and I knew that she knew that I was lying.

After a few seconds she asked, "It's about that girl, isn't it?"

Liz, Patty, Soul, Maka, Black Star, Tsubaki, my father, and Stein were the only ones I told about Kuro. Of course, Black Star and Soul laughed about it at first that a girl saved me, until I told them that she hadn't escaped with me and could possibly be dead. I clenched my fists_._

"No Liz. I'm fine." I lied, my voice getting a tinge sharp unintentionally.

"Oh…okay. Sorry to bother you Kid." She stood up and walked hastily out the door.

_'Great, now she thinks I'm mad at her.' _ I sighed and looked at the clock, eleven o'clock at night.

School was starting tomorrow; summer was over. After getting ready, I went to bed and had a restless night of sleep.

* * *

**End Of Chapter 4**

* * *

**Alrighty there's chapter 4!**

**I'll be sure to update sometime next week! **

**If you have any advice or suggestions go ahead. I want to know how to be better at my writing! :)**

**Thanks for reading! ^_^**


	5. An Unexpected Surprise in Death City

**I'm back! 8D I know I said I was going to update sooner, but I was having some problems with the story, and thought about deleting it because of them. School didn't help either. But don't worry my readers, I decided to worry about the future chapters when they came around! I'm sorry I kept you guys hanging!  
**

**DISCLAIMER: I see no point in doing this because we all know very, VERY, well that I don't own Soul Eater! xD**

**ENJOY! :D**

* * *

**(Kuro's POV)**

The alarm clock had gone off. I shifted and looked at the clock, ten thirty in the morning. I had to check out at eleven thirty. I got ready and packed up some of the stuff I was able to buy with the money I had.

It wasn't much but it was good enough. I grabbed my bag once I was don't packing and headed for the check out person. I checked out and walked out into a hot summer day. It's been almost 6 weeks of my would've only taken me two days to get to DWMA, but I had to stay in the cities for a few days, just to work and earn money for necessities. Even though I was able to access my savings account I had made before everything, I didn't think it was enough to buy the things I needed _and_ provide food _and_ shelter. I was told that DWMA was in Death City by a woman who lived in a town not too far, but still a great distance, from where I escaped.

She said it was a kind of long trip, a few days if you walked. She gave me a map, wrapped my leg up to at least cover the wound and even gave me some food, since she had a feeling I was going to make a visit over there. The woman hadn't asked me any questions, like where my parents were or anything like that. She had only asked me how I had gotten my gash.

I, of course, had to lie to her about how it happened.

It was rather nice of the woman, especially since she knew nothing about me. I felt bad that I had no way of repaying her. I looked at the map; I was in the city that was right before Death City.

Only Death City was alllll the way on the other side of the city I was in now.

I closed the map and started to walk west. I wanted to make it to Death City before nightfall so I walked the whole day. I didn't know what I was going to do after I saw Kid, but I decided to figure it out later. He probably already forgot about me anyways.

Just before sunset, I made it into Death City.

I looked at the map and found that DWMA was in the middle of the city. I looked up and there it was towering over the many homes and buildings surrounding it. I was far away from it but I could see it; it was just that big. I could see why it was called Death City, the place looked kinda creepy, but in a really cool way.

I decided to find another hotel around; it was getting rather late. I looked back at the map and saw that one was just up the street. I walked over there, checked in and sat onto the hotel room bed. I was going to wake up early and explore Death City tomorrow. I got up and looked at what cash I had left. I had enough for a few days_. _ I tossed my wallet back into my duffel bag and got my bathroom stuff out before putting my pajamas on.

I stood at the door for a moment while I brushed my teeth, and thought about Noah. Would he make Gopher, Giriko, and or Justin go after me? What about Kid? And those plans…that girl…Maka. What do they plan to do to her? It definitely seemed like Kid knew her.

Pushing those thoughts away, I finished brushing my teeth and undressed the wound. The gash was healing. I was expecting a scar after it fully healed. It was pretty long; it went from my ankle all the way to the middle of my shin. I looked in the medicine cabinet, hoping to find some bandages. Thankfully there were some and I dressed my wound up, just so it could stay clean. Then I got up and collapsed onto the bed, letting my muscles relax, and I fell asleep soon after.

* * *

I woke up wide-awake the next morning. I looked at the clock. I still had two hours until check out time. I put on a black tank top with green camo shorts, and a pair of knee length black boots. I try to hide my wound so I don't attract stares and stuff. I hate being the center of attention.

I packed my toiletries and grabbed my bag. I walked out the door, and put my hair in a high ponytail. After checking out, I walked out into the bright August day and started to explore. The town didn't look as creepy as last night. Probably because its morning, but anyway, it actually looked like a peaceful place.

I wandered around and saw people walking and looking into little boutiques. Kids were running around and playing. It really looked like a nice place. After a few minutes, I stopped my idling and got back on the path to DWMA.

I checked my watch after noticing streetlights starting to switch on. Eight forty-five at night. Had I really been walking for that long? Nevertheless, it was time for me to find another hotel. Stopping, I unzipped my bag and looked at my map. There was one about a mile away. I quickened my pace, wanting to get there more sooner than later.

As I was walking I heard noises. First it was a loud crash, as if something metal was thrown against a hard surface. I looked back, and furrowed my brows, swearing I saw a shadow zoom by. After a moment of silence, I shrugged it off and continued to walk.

I skidded to a stop when I heard a deep, raspy laugh. I stood, frozen, waiting for any other noise. I looked behind me.

There was nothing there.

Definitely creeped out now, I rushed past a store window, and from my peripheral vision saw and object glint as it flew under a streetlight past me.

Instinctively, I ducked and the object flew just above my head, striking the brick wall ahead of me. I got up and ran to it, examining it. It was long, silver in color, and sharp. But it didn't look like a knife.

"A claw...?"

Before I could register any movement beside me, I was thrown into the wall beside me, the force causing it to crack.

"Argh!" I yelled at the flash of pain the erupted down my back. Thinking how screwed I was that Noah's lackeys had found me, I opened my eyes and saw that I was dealing with something entirely different. It was so ugly and big. It had stubs of hair on what looked like a wrinkly head. It had 5 fingers and each had like twelve-inch claws and had 5 long slender legs.

Instincts told me to run like Hell, but just when I managed to get up, I screamed when my arm was suddenly pinned to the wall.

The creature's razor sharp claw had shot out of its finger and hit my arm to pin me to the wall. It was coming faster; its claw had grown back. It lifted up its giant hand with it's claws, seeming to enjoy the sight of my pain. I looked at my pinned arm. The blood began trailing down my arm and dripping onto the floor. I hastily grabbed the claw, trying to pull it out.

Biting my lip until it bled to keep from screaming, I only got it out a half an inch before it wouldn't budge any longer. My eyes were getting blurry. No use, I couldn't take it out.

_'Guess this is it... I'm coming, Kaori.'_

I shut my eyes for a moment, and then looked into the eyes of the monster that would kill me.

* * *

**End Of Chapter 5**

* * *

**Ok that's it for chapter 5! Sorry if it was a little boring, I promise to make up for it in the next chapter!  
****Thanks again for reading! It really makes me happy!**

**Please, oh, please REVIEW!  
Any questions, feedback, or even suggestions are welcome! 8D  
****Thank you again for reading! I'll be sure to update as soon as I can!**

**Adieu! ^_^**


	6. The Reunion I

**Here's chapter 6! Glad I was able to finish this chapter :D Oh, and I know Maka and the others are in Spartoi by this time, but I just wanted them to be in their original outfits. ^^ hope it's not an inconvenience. **

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Soul Eater.**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

I opened my eyes when I felt a rush of air go past me.

The creature flew to the other side of the street and made a crater into the ground. Someone stood in front of me, their back was facing me so I couldn't tell its gender. But, it had to be a girl; she had her hair in pigtails.

She shifted the giant scythe onto her right shoulder.

"Leaver her alone! Your soul is mine!" she yelled as her black cloak flew in the breeze

"Let's do this Maka!" a husky male voice came from nowhere. I soon realized it was from the scythe itself.

_'Wait a minute!'_

I widened my eyes, _'Did he say her name was Maka?'_

"Ha! Just try foolish meister!" the creature sneered.

The girl named Maka ran towards it and swung her scythe. It made a clang when it hit against the creatures claws. Blocking any damage from being inflicted.

Maka was pushed back a bit, but then pushed herself forward with as much force as possible, making the creature get pushed back, she then broke contact, jumping back dodging the claws that hit the ground.  
She ran under its legs, slicing one of its legs off. The creature screeched in pain, but before it could fall to its side, Maka turned around, and sliced it in half.

The body hit the ground and a flash of red light shone from it. It then turned into a blood red egg. I was getting dizzy and fell to my knees in my small blood puddle, my arm still being held up by the claw.

_"Plip... Plip... Plip."_

My blood continued to drip to the floor as I continued slipping consciousness, a hand on my shoulder made me look up.

"Oh, Death." she said, genuinely concerned as she looked over my wounds.

I smiled weakly, unable to say much.

She made a small, worried smile, and said, "We've got to call hel..." but I blacked out before I could even hear her finish.

* * *

I awoke with a major headache. I winced and tried to reach for my head, when I felt a sharp pain go through my left arm.

"Ah." I winced.

I looked at it, and found it wrapped in a bloody bandage and on a sling, along with an IV and blood pack. I looked around the room I was in, it was all white. The floors, walls, curtains.

Only thing was the dark brown oak bookshelf near the door.

"I see you're awake." Said a woman's voice.

I turned to the door and saw her. Almost her whole body was in bandages looking somewhat like a mummy. She had dark skin, a tattoo on her upper shoulder, blue eyes, and wore her hair in dreadlocks.

"How are you feeling?" she asked.

I got the impression that she was the nurse or doctor so I told her, "I'm fine, my arm is just hurting a bit."

"You had a serious puncture wound and whatever went through there broke a few bones as well." she informed me. I nodded.

"May I ask where I am?"

"You're at DWMA's infirmary. Also known as Death Weapon Meister Academy." she answered checking the IV's.

I froze.

"I'm here? At DWMA?" I asked.

"Yes. You were unconscious when Maka and Soul brought you in. They told us that a pre-Kishin was very close to exterminating you. They got there just in time."

I didn't say anything back, when she spoke, "Everything seems fine here. I'll give you some pain medication in a minute. By the way, my name is Mira Nygus. But everyone calls me Nygus." She held out her bandaged arm for me to shake.

I smiled, "The name's Kuro. Kuro Bara." I took her hand with my good hand, and shook.

* * *

**(Maka's POV)**

Soul and I walked through the halls heading to our class.

_'I wonder if she's okay...' _I thought, slightly worried.

I remembered when I looked through her soul when we went back to DWMA. She's been through so much pain it's impossible to understand.

"Hey Soul, we should go and check on her after class." I looked over at him.

"I'm sure she's okay Maka." he simply said leaning his chair back.

"Yeah, but we should at least check on her." I continued, "Not only that but...I think it's _her._"

Soul furrowed his eyebrows, "Her? Are you talking about the girl who saved Kid?"

I nodded.

"What makes you think that?"

"I don't know...I just have this feeling." I said, unsure.

_'Maybe I am just over analyzing. But this feeling just keeps nagging at me.'_

Soul looked at me, "Alright we'll go see her after class."

"See who?" a cheery, childish voice asked over hearing the conversation.

Liz and Kid looked over at Patti and then at me. "Soul and I were going to check on this girl we saved yesterday during a mission, Patti. You guys can come with too." I answered as the bell rang.

"Sure we'll go with." Liz smiled, forcing Patti and Kid up to their seats so they wouldn't get caught after the bell.

* * *

"So where was Black Star today?" I asked, noticing it's quieter than usual.

"He's on a mission in Australia." Kid answered with his hands in his pockets, acting nonchalant. He was only acting this way, I knew he was hiding it. Even though it's been a few weeks, he still feels bad about the girl. He deeply regrets leaving her.

When we got to the door to the infirmary, Soul and I walked in first while Kid and his partners followed behind. We found her asleep sprawled on the bed, her long black hair going everywhere, and her left arm laid limply at her side in a sling.

"Hey guys." I heard Dr. Stein greet from a wheelie chair in the back office.

"Oh, hello Dr. Stein. Taking care of the patient while Nygus is out?" I asked.

"Yeah." he wheeled out to them.

"Nygus gave her some pain medication about an hour ago, so she'll wake in an hour or so." Dr. Stein said.

We heard a faint creak from the bed and looked that way, and saw her using her good arm to lift herself in a sitting position.

"Or maybe now." Dr. Stein said writing something on a clipboard. She looked at all of our faces and smiled but when she looked at Kid she froze, her smile faded, and she blinked.

* * *

** (Kid's POV)**

When she reached my face she instantly froze. I stared at her.

It was slowly coming back. The haze that covered her face in my head was disappearing. She was her. She was Kuro. Her long black hair and her eyes.

It was her.

It was really her.

* * *

** End Of Chapter 6 **

* * *

**That's it for chapter 6! **  
**Thanks a bunch for reading!**  
**Please REVIEW! Gives me motivation! 8D **


	7. The Reunion II

**Heya guys! Okay, I had a little trouble with this chapter. I tried to make this chapter as NOT boring as possible. I don't think i succeeded in that. So I'm sorry! D:**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Soul Eater.**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

**(Kid's POV)**

"It's you." I whispered mostly to myself as i stared at her.

Liz furrowed her eyebrows, "What's wrong Kid?"

"That's…It's her. That's Kuro!"

Realization hit Liz's face, "No way!"

Soul didn't even try and hide his shock, while Maka was also shocked but not as much as the rest of us. Dr. Stein was pretty shocked as well.

"Kuro? The girl who rescued Kiddo-kun is alive? Yay!" Patti jumped up and down clapping.

"But how? How were you able to escape?" I asked.

"Well, it's sort of a long story. It was after Kid had escaped…" she told us everything that had happened. I could tell by everyone's faces that they were still shocked she made it out alive.

Noah's gang isn't exactly weak. No, they were strong and dangerous as hell, and for a weaponless meister to make it out was just unbelievable.

"So there's the story. I'm glad to see that you made it back okay, Kid." Kuro smiled.

_'She's lying in a hospital bed with what looked like a serious wound to her arm and she was worried about me.'_ I looked at the floor.

"Thank you for saving Kid." Liz suddenly said. "Yeah, if it weren't for you, he'd probably be in a much worse state." Soul added. Maka nodded and Patti smiled.

"No problem guys." Kuro smiled back.

"Oh by the way, my name's Liz, and she's my sister Patti. We're Kid's weapon partners." Liz introduced.

"I'm Soul, Maka's weapon partner. And he's Dr. Stein." Soul said.

"It's nice to meet you all, and Maka, Soul, thank you for saving me." Kuro said.

"Anytime." Maka smiled.

There was a moment of silence and Dr. Stein got up to check the machines hooked up to Kuro.

"That aside, how are you feeling Kuro?" he asked.

"I'm fine. The pain has gone down. By the way, what happened to Nygus?" she asked.

"She had to do something, so I came to sub for her." She nodded. "Well I'll be in the office. Call if anything." Dr. Stein went in and closed the door.

Maka checked her watch. "Ah, it's getting late. Soul and I have some homework to work on. We'll see you later." She waved and smiled.

Soul gave a wave and they walked out.

Liz looked between Kuro and I then said, "Patti, lets go get some of our books from our lockers. We might need them for the homework tonight." Patti was going to protest, but she stopped and got the message.

"Okay sis!"

Liz smiled, "We'll see you later Kuro. Kid, we'll be waiting outside."

She walked out and Patti skipped out behind her.

There was a moment of silence between us.

"You have great friends." Kuro smiled.

I smiled slightly, "Yeah. They're really awesome. I can always rely on them."

I walked over to the window near her bed and leaned against it. I had noticed her hair for the first time, it was so disheveled and asymmetrical I wanted to scream, but I held it in, and said something more important.

"I-I'm sorry."

She looked at me, and furrowed her eyebrows in confusion. "For what? You didn't do anything."

I clenched my fists "_Exactly_. I left you there. I should've gone back and gotten you."

"No you shouldn't have." She rebutted.

I furrowed my eyebrows, "Why the hell not?"

She sighed, "You don't get it. If you had come back Justin and Giriko surely would've captured you. We both would've gotten captured, and all my efforts would've been for nothing."

I seriously wanted to argue, but I didn't even know what to say.

She was right; we both would've been captured. I couldn't beat both of them just by using martial arts.

"And besides, I'm alive. So there's no need to feel that way anymore."

After a moment, I just nodded. There was a few seconds of silence.

"So when are you able to leave the infirmary?" I asked, wanting the awkward silence to be gone already.

"Probably a few weeks when the wound is closed."

I nodded. It was then that I remembered Liz and Patti were waiting for me.

"I gotta go. Liz is pretty impatient at times. So I can't keep her waiting. I'll talk to you later." I smiled.

"Bye. Night." She smiled back.

I straightened up and walked out the door, closing it behind me.

* * *

**(Normal POV)**

**3 Weeks Later**

Kuro put her bag onto her shoulder as she walked out of the infirmary. She was finally able to go out instead of being bedridden.

When Kid and his friends weren't around to visit, it got quite boring.

They introduced her to a loud fellow named BlackStar and his weapon partner Tsubaki. Tsubaki was very quite compared to BlackStar.

BlackStar seemed like a nice guy, even though he was very conceited. They both were as surprised as the others when they found out that she was actually Kuro.

She saw Dr. Stein just ahead of her. "Good morning Dr. Stein." she greeted happily.

"Oh, Kuro, good morning. I was just looking for you."

She tilted her head, "What's up?"

"We decided to enroll you into DWMA."

Kuro blinked, "What?"

They just went and made the decision on their own? Jeez.

He noticed my reaction, "What? You did say you were a weaponless meister right?"

She nodded, remembering the conversation we had where it popped up.

"Well, why not enroll?"

She thought about it.

Maybe it wouldn't be so bad. She already made friends, and she doesn't really want to leave them either. Plus, she didn't even have anywhere else to go.

Kuro shrugged. "I guess... But I don't have a partner."

"Don't worry about that, follow me."

She followed him into a room where the entrance was a collection of shrine gates fashioned to look like guillotines. The room's walls were a beautiful shade of sky blue with realistic white puffy clouds. There was a circular platform in the middle of the room and around it were black crosses. They walked up the steps and saw a person wearing a black robe or cloak.

The figure turned around to face them.

"Hello hello!" he greeted with a peppy voice. "You must be Kuro!"

She nodded smiling.

He wore a black robe with a skull mask on. But the skull mask wasn't scary looking; it looked kinda funny actually.

She noticed another person; he had red shoulder length hair and wore a black suit blazer under a olive green shirt with matching black pants.

The black robed man noticed her looking and called, "Don't be shy come and introduce yourself!"

Black blazer man didn't seem very pleased. He walked up and said, "Hi. I'm Spirit."

"And I'm Shinigami-sama! The headmaster of DWMA."

"It's nice to meet you." she said. His masked smiled, and he continued, "So, you're in need of a partner. Luckily, there's one student who doesn't have a meister yet." He stepped to the side and a girl came from behind.

She had shoulder length layered brown hair and dark green eyes.

She smiled, "Hi, I'm Amemi Tinazaki. It's nice to meet you. My weapon form is a bow."

Kuro smiled, "I'm Kuro Bara. Nice to meet you to."

"All righty, now that you guys have been introduced to each other, you guys will be living together from now on. Amemi, I'm hoping you will help Kuro through her classes, since I'm arranging them to be the same as yours."

"Of course, Shinigami-sama." She replied.

"As far as soul compatibility, I'm pretty sure you girls'll be fine." he bounced happily. "You may leave and get acquainted now."

When Kuro and Amemi were about to turn around, Kuro caught a glimpse of Sprirt narrowing his eyes at her suspiciously.

_'What's his problem?'_

When Amemi and Kuro walked out, Dr. Stein said, "I have to go grade the tests the students took today. Goodbye." When he left, Spirit faced Shinigami-sama.

"With all due respect Shinigami-sama, but are you sure letting her be enrolled was a good idea? She did come from Noah's gang. And we're just letting her in with open arms. Can we trust her?"

"I'm well aware of the fact she came from Noah's gang Spirit. I am keeping an eye on her. Even though I'm grateful she helped Kid, I understand we still need to make precautions even though I don't think she's a danger. I sense a lot of potential in her abilities. If she works on it, she'll be a strong fighter and be a big help in our current battles. That's why I decided to enroll her." Shinigami-sama answered.

Spirit made a small frown, "I hope you're right Shinigami-sama. We can use all the help we can get."

* * *

**End Of Chapter 7**

* * *

**:O They don't trust Kuro! Don't blame 'em though. Noah's done some crazy shiz. **

**Ahhh again I'm sorry if it was boring! . **

**I PROMISE there's going to be fluff in the next chapter!  
**

**I just needed to get everything together.**

**Thanks for reading! Please REVIEW! :D**


	8. Bad Aiming & Unknown Feelings

**Hallo! Like I promised, I added some fluff :D Sorry it's so short though D:**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Soul Eater! **

**ENJOY! :D**

* * *

**(Normal POV)**

As Kuro and Amemi were walking through the halls, Kuro caught a glimpse of Kid walking out the library.

Kuro smiled and called, "Hey Kid!"

Kid looked up, hearing his name, and he instantly smiled. Kuro and Kid had gotten closer the past few weeks she was in bed rest. It hadn't been long until they became good friends.

"Hello Kuro and..." he looked at Amemi.

"Oh, sorry, this is Amemi, Amemi this is Death The Kid."

"But you can call me Kid. I'm not a big fan of formalities." he said politely.

"You seem familiar. Do we have any classes together?" he asked Amemi.

"Yes, but only a few." she nodded.

"Ah, I see. So where were you guys headed?" he asked curious.

"I was just about to go and show Kuro our dorm building." Amemi said.

""Our dorm?" Kuro, does that mean you're going to start attending?"

Kuro nodded, "Yup, and Amemi's my partner! Her weapon form is a bow."

"Only thing is, is that she has to provide the arrows, which I think is rather inconvenient." Amemi sighed.

"No it's fine, the thing that's really inconvenient is my aim. I'm sure it sucks." Kuro shrugged and sighed.

"Well, there are targets and arrows on the west side of the school near the forest. I can take you there if you'd like." Kid suggested.

"I'm okay with it, you wanna go Amemi?" Kuro asked.

Amemi nodded, "Sure."

"By the way Kid, where are Liz and Patti?" Kuro asked noticing that they weren't around. "They're out shopping. It's their favorite thing to do on a Saturday."

Kuro chuckled, "They must love to shop. Oh, and Amemi? Liz and Patti are Kid's partners just so you know." Amemi nodded.

They reached large double doors which led outside. There were eight targets that were about eight feet apart.

"All right let's see what ya got!" Amemi smirked.

"Ha, trust me I ain't got much. I'm better at close combat." Kuro smiled as Amemi flashed in a dark green light.

When the light subsided, Amemi turned into a bow. The bow was a sleek black metallic color and at the tips, where it held the wire, curved.

"Oooh what symmetry!" Kid exclaimed in awe.

"Symmetry?" Amemi asked uncertain.

"Yes! If you were able to bend horizontally you'd be symmetrical!" he said with shiny eyes.

Kuro smirked and grabbed a few arrows.

"Is he ok?" Amemi whispered as she looked at Kid talking about how amazing symmetry is.

Kuro laughed, "Yeah, he just loves symmetry."

"I noticed. Does that ever get in the way of missions?"

"Probably." she smiled, remembering the mental breakdown Kid had when she was rescuing him.

She picked up the bow and arrow and got in a stance she thought was correct. She aimed and shot it, but it ended up going over the target and into the trees.

"Dammit, I knew I sucked." Kuro frowned.

"Well, try again. Practice makes perfect as they always say." Amemi shrugged.

Kuro picked another arrow up and tried aiming again. She shot it, but this time it didn't go so far. Instead it hit the ground 3 feet away from the target.

Kuro groaned, and Kid walked up. "May I see if I can help?" he asked politely.

"Oh, sure." Kuro nodded. She got in her stance, and picked up the bow and arrow.

Kid looked her over and nodded, "I see what the problem is."

He put his arms around her, and placed his hands were hers were. Copying her stance. Kuro's heart skipped a beat.

"Okay, the bow is pointing too much upward, try and lower it down a bit." He guided her hand down, lowering the bow.

She started to blush, his face was so close to hers.

_'What the hell is wrong with me?'_ she asked herself. _'I hope he can't see my face. How embarrassing.'_

_"_We're going to let go at three. One...two...three." they let go of the arrow and it flew making a whistling sound.

It hit the target and made a bulls-eye.

"All right bulls-eye!" Amemi smiled. Kid let go of her and took a few steps back.

Kuro cleared her throat to take the attention of her red face, and smiled, "Thanks Kid. How did you get so good at archery?"

"Whenever I get bored, I walk around the school grounds, and see some people do archery. I guess I learned by watching, though I'd never try. The stance is horribly asymmetrical." he answered.

Kuro chuckled and grabbed another arrow, "Right."

As she went in front of another target and took her stance, she started thinking about how Kid had showed her the correct way to aim, which made her blush again at Kid's proximity at the time.

"Kuro? You're palms are sweaty."

Kuro's faced turned from light pink to hot pink.

"Shut up Amemi." she mumbled, and Amemi chuckled.

* * *

**End Of Chapter 8  
**

* * *

**Ooook :D Hoped you enjoyed the chapter! ^_^**

**Thanks for reading! Please REVIEW! :D**


	9. First Egg & First Day

**I'm back! :D**

I'm really sorry for my invisibleness but i had kind of given up on it for a short time ^^;

But I decided to continue so I AM continuing.

Also, I did some major editing in my other chapters (punctuation, ect.) because the day before I decided to continue, they looked HORRIBLE.

If you'd like, you can refresh your mind and read the last chapter. ^^; I did change a minor thing at the end involving Kid and archery.

I would like to thank all my reviewers and readers.

Oh, and forgive me if this chapter is boring. I kinda had some writer's block for this one. -.-"

**DISCLAIMER: Come on. :P**

* * *

Kuro stared out into the dark alleyways of Death City, as she stood perched a top the roof of a building.

"Is it close by?" she asked aloud, even though there was no one around her.

"Yes." Her weapon partner Amemi answered. "Very close."

The young girl smirked as her eyes glowed in excitement. "Our first egg."

"Kuro, it's coming this way." Amemi said.

Kuro nodded and waited a bit more, and soon you could hear the noisy panting that came from the inhuman beast. After a few moments, Kuro jumped off the building, keeping her bow and arrow ready at her side, and landed agilely on the ground.

She listened quietly as it's noisy steps and panting grew closer.

"It's noisy. What a disadvantage for it." Kuro muttered to herself. "So all I have to do is kill it, and you get the uh…Kishin egg?" she asked Amemi, turning towards the direction of the noise.

"Yup. Pretty easy huh?"

"Mhm." Kuro closed one eye and aimed just as a large roar erupted the night.

Kuro smirked and shot the arrow just as the pre-Kishin turned the corner and it bellowed in annoyance as the arrow struck one of it's spider-like legs. It was large, fat, and dark blue in appearance. Large fangs protruded from its mouth and it had four eyes.

It charged at her as she took out an arrow from the quiver behind her back, and started to aim.

"Uh…Kuro?"

Kuro stayed silent as she concentrated on aiming.

"Kuro aim from another angle." Amemi said anxiously as it had gotten closer.

"One second..." she pulled back on the wire about ready to shoot.

Amemi started to panic when the pre-Kishin opened up it's mouth filled with razor sharp teeth.

"Kuro it's going to eat us whole!"

Kuro ignored her and shot just as it got mere feet away from them. The pre-Kishin roared in pain as it shot right in one of its eyes. She jumped to the side when the monster's long legs almost squished the both of them.

"I need to get rid of its eyes." Kuro said ducking when it swung its leg at her. "It's its greatest advantage."

She went to aim again, but by this time, the pre-Kishin got the idea and swung its leg a different angle, catching Kuro and slamming her into a wall.

"It's moving too fast. I can't get a direct hit." she winced getting up from the pieces of rubble. She quickly had to move out of the way as a cloud of webs from its mouth flew right past her and hit the wall. "Great. It has webs."

"Kuro aim for its heart!"

"What?" she blocked another web. "That thing has a heart?"

She jumped onto a crate, grabbed a pole the held horizontally to the wall and swung herself atop it. She shot another arrow hurriedly and it hit just above its eye. "Damn!"

"I don't know just do it!"

Kuro jumped onto the roof and started running as the pre- Kishin ran after her below. The thing was taller than the building, so she couldn't hide without it seeing.

She tried aiming as she ran, and thankfully she at least hit it, causing it to take its attention off her. She quickly jumped off the roof and shot at its chest, but nothing happened.

"What?" Kuro asked getting a bit panicked. The angered pre-Kishin used its web to catch a dumbfounded Kuro and hang the web sack from its mouth. Kuro dropped Amemi just before it got her, not wanting her to get caught.

"Kuro!"

"Crap!" Kuro yelled as she punched the inside of the web sack. She grabbed an arrow from her quiver and stabbed it repeatedly. When it loosened, she kicked it out. The web sack swung back and forth as it got ready to suck her in its mouth.

Through the small hole, she could see the arrow still stuck in its chest. She reached out with her arm and grabbed the arrow.

"Please work."

She forced the arrow deeper into its chest, earning another shake from the sack but she didn't let go, she just continued digging it in.

The walls around her became smaller as she was starting to get drawn in, but then it all stopped. The web sack disappeared in a black mist and Kuro fell to the floor. She looked up to see it convulsing when it finally disappeared, leaving a floating red egg-shaped soul.

"Kuro are you okay?" Amemi, in her human form, ran to her.

She nodded. "Yeah. Lets just get the Kishin egg and leave. It's late, and there's school tomorrow."

* * *

**(Kuro's POV)**

"Good morning, Shinigami-sama." I smiled as I walked inside his area.

"Ah, hey hey." Shinigami-sama waved with his big goofy gloved hand. "How did your first mission go?"

"It went quite well. Amemi and I killed the pre-Kishin and got the egg."

"That's great!" Shinigami-sama said. "Is there anything you need?" Shinigami-sama tilted his head.

"Well...I was just wondering if I could get my schedule? Just as an extra guide?"

There was a different question I wanted to ask, but I was too afraid of the answer. I could just imagine all the murmurs and rumors that would go around if everyone knew I had helped Kid escape, and worse, knew I use to be part of Noah's clan.

"Ah, yes. Here you are." he handed me a piece of paper with the classes and times. "I had a feeling you might've asked for it. Is there anything else you need?"

I almost thought he knew I was hiding something by the tone of his voice.

I sighed, "Actually yes. I wanted to know if anyone else knew about where I came from... and that I helped Kid escape." I looked at the ground nervously.

The movement of his robe made me look up and I saw him shaking his head, "No. I believe Kid only told his close friends. You know, Maka and all of them."

I sighed in relief, "Really? That's great." I looked at the time, "Thank you Shinigami-sama, but I really must be going now. Don't want to be late on my first day."

Shinigami-sama smiled, "Right."

I turned to walk away, but before I could reach the hallway, I heard him call out my name.

"Yes Shinigami-sama?" I looked back.

"Thank you for saving my son."

I smiled, "Anytime, Shinigami-sama."

* * *

As soon as I walked through the classroom doors, I could feel everyone staring at me.

It was hard to ignore them.

"Come on lets go to our seats." Amemi grabbed my hand and dragged my stiff, uncomfortable body across the room up to two empty seat in a long row.

_'I thought they didn't know.' _I thought to myself sighing.

A couple of other students passed by and I could hear them murmuring.

_"That's her. The one Maka and Soul saved."_

_"And she had no partner? I wonder where she came from..."_

I was mentally relieved that all this unwanted attention wasn't from the fact that I use to be with Noah. No matter the circumstances he and I had, it would look extremely bad.

I leaned back in my chair and sighed, hoping I could just get through this day without a nervous breakdown.

* * *

**End of Chapter 9**

* * *

_This _was probably the most boring chapter in this whole fic ^^;

Not much as an "I'm sorry" gift, but I have good news, **I have the idea for chapter 10 and I'm working on it now!**

So the next chapter will definitely make up for this one.

**Review?** :D Thanks everyone!


	10. Assassination Attempt

**Enjoy! (Hopefully :D)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Soul Eater! ^^**

* * *

**(Normal POV)**

"So, let me get this straight," Kid chuckled. "You're brave enough to take on Noah, yet you're afraid of a little attention?"

"I wasn't afraid." Kuro scowled at his amused expression. "I just didn't like it. I felt like a dying mouse being stalked by vultures."

The first day wasn't as bad as she thought it would have been, since she hasn't been in a real school in years. The second Kid and his friends walked into their third period class, the atmosphere she was wallowing in became less tense.

They were some of the nicest people Kuro had encountered since Kaori died. Others just wanted to kill her.

"I don't know how they found out though…" Maka thought aloud.

Soul shrugged. "I don't think anyone told."

"Word spreads fast. Someone must've saw or heard something." Liz shrugged while Patti played with her tiny origami giraffe.

"I, for one, would've loved the attention, seeing as I'm worth a topic in everyone's day to day conversation." BlackStar smiled arrogantly and an embarrassed smile formed on Tsubaki's face.

"Ri-ght." Amemi mumbled sarcastically, causing Kuro, and anyone else who heard, to smirk.

Kuro had introduced Amemi to the amusing group of people when they had walked into our third period class. Having already encountered Kid, she had mentioned something Kuro hadn't noticed.

She had mentioned Kid's love of symmetry contradicting the three, distinctive white lines on only one side of his head.

Remembering Kid's mental breakdown when they had first met, Kuro quickly saw his easy-going expression turn to utter dread as he cursed and brought himself down over the fact that he couldn't change his hair color.

In the midst of all his crying and pounding on the poor floor, Kuro had to stifle a few chuckles and giggles, because she thought his behavior was quite humorous.

She didn't know why, but came up with the conclusion that it was because bloodthirsty servants weren't chasing them.

It had taken tries from everyone to calm him down, but when Patti finally came up and used her surprisingly effective try, he calmed down just a bit.

Maka's suggestion to going to the bookstore woke Kuro from her thoughts, and she decided to join. Amemi decided to go as well, not wanting to go home just yet, and so the three of them split and headed for the bookstore.

"Do you carry your arrows everywhere?" Maka asked noticing the quiver hung behind her back.

"Never know when you might need them." Kuro smiled as they walked through the darkening streets of Death City.

"I don't think you'll need them at a bookstore, Kuro." Amemi smiled.

A few minutes later, they stopped in front of a small looking store light gray in color with a cobblestone exterior. It contrasted greatly with Death City's industrious look, but it was still nice.

The scent of unused books filled her lungs as they walked inside, and she immediately felt a sense of relaxation.

When she was still stuck with Noah, there wasn't much to do when Noah hadn't given her any ridiculous errands to run, so she read anything that was readable. There were mostly manuals, but every now and again she'd come across a book in the piles of junk they had.

Despite the little material they had, she become an avid reader.

They had been there for over two hours, and Kuro could see why the others didn't want to come along. Though it wasn't so bad for her, she was browsing through books the whole time, though she wouldn't say the same for Amemi. She actually fell asleep.

When they were done purchasing their books, Kuro woke her up and they made their trek home.

"I think you really are going to need those arrows." Maka said getting extremely serious all of a sudden.

Her seriousness startled Kuro and Amemi, but Kuro soon figured out what was happening when she heard a familiar flap of a wing.

"Shit! Get down!" Kuro yelled as they ducked to the ground just as Gopher's bullet-like feathers flew over their heads.

"Well, well, if it isn't the little traitor Kuro. Too bad my job isn't to get you right now." Gopher's cold voice broke through the air.

"_Traitor?_" Amemi asked confused.

"You haven't told her?" Maka asked as all of us got up and ran away from Gopher's sick laughter and bullet-like feathers.

"I didn't think it was necessary!" Kuro whispered as they hid beside a dumpster on the opposite street.

"What?" Amemi shook her head confused.

"Look, I can't explain right now!" Kuro said peeking out from behind the corner. He was flying through the streets shooting random things we could've been hiding in.

"Maka, I need you to get backup." she said getting up. "Amemi lets go, we're gonna keep Gopher company."

"I can't just leave you guys." Maka refused.

"Maka, Gopher's here to try and assassinate you. Soul isn't here right now, so please, just go and get help. Make a run for it when I got his attention." Amemi turned into the bow and Kuro tucked her under her arm.

Without waiting for any other reply, Kuro climbed the ladder up to the roof.

"Don't tell me you were part of Noah's clan." Amemi said carefully.

Kuro nodded, "I was, but that changed."

She spotted Gopher, who had heard her voice and turned toward her, and she shot at him just as he shot his bullet feathers at Kuro. She ducked and one grazed her head, cutting a strand of her hair. She got back up to see that he had blocked her arrow.

"I'm not looking for pathetic scum like you right now." He waved his hand.

"That's because you're too damn afraid!" Kuro yelled trying to piss him off.

"Oh ple-"

"You're just a stupid ass coward, just like _Noah_!" she smirked, seeing that I had gotten to him.

Kuro jumped off the roof as he charged at her and tackled him to the ground. In her peripheral vision, she could see Maka running away in the distance.

"What's this? You've replaced Kaori?" he smirked, kneeing her in the stomach and shoving her off.

"Kaori?" Amemi furrowed her brows, even more confused.

"Shut up Gopher!" Kuro grabbed his foot just as he took off into the air, dropping Amemi in the process.

"Wasn't Kaori special to you?" he sneered, mocking Kuro as he kicked her arms and head repeatedly to try and get her off.

"Some_thing_ like you couldn't care! So shut the hell up! I didn't replace him!" Kuro yelled through the pain, and grabbed an arrow she had in her quiver to stab his leg.

"Well you have another partner! What do you call that? This just shows how horrible you are!" Gopher swung his leg around, converting his pain to anger, causing her to lose grip and fly into a crate on the ground.

Kuro breathed heavily as she got up, the places he kicked were surely going to leave major bruising and bumps.

"You think you're so good, but really you're nothing but a worthless piece of trash!" Gopher heaved out the arrow and let more of his bullet feathers charge toward her.

"Shut up Gopher!" Amemi turned human and ran closer to Kuro, "Kuro!" she jumped toward her and turned back into a bow. Kuro leaped to get away from the feathers and grabbed Amemi.

She cried out when one burrowed into her left thigh. Kuro grabbed in arrow from the ground and shot at him.

He shot his bullet feathers in return, but luckily the arrow at least hit his shoulder. Kuro covered her face with her arms as bullet feathers showered her body. The feathers grazed her arms, one shoot through her wrist, causing horrid bleeding, and another shot the upper part of the same arm. Another hit the calf of her right leg and another pierced her ribs.

When it was over, she ripped a piece of her shirt off and quickly wrapped her wrist wound, which was bleeding profusely. It almost hit the artery.

She couldn't even get up.

"You can't get up?" Amemi asked panicking.

Kuro didn't answer, not wanting to give Gopher the hint, but she knew he probably made sure she couldn't get up after that.

"I'll teach you to talk about Noah like that." Gopher pulled out the arrow and his stomach area started to open up in preparation of his strongest attack.

Kuro's heart dropped when she realized he was going to use his stomach cannon. "Amemi, run away."

"No. I'm not leaving you." She turned human and began dragging Kuro's bloodied body away.

"It's not going to help! Just leave me! I can't have someone else die because of me again!" Kuro started to get dizzy. '_No, no don't faint now...'_ Kuro urged herself.

"Maka's on the way with help!" she struggled dragging me. "And what do you mean "again"?"

Gopher was just about to launch the glowing ball of deadly energy at them.

"RUN!" Kuro tried pushing her away with her hand, but stopped when a loud bang came from overhead.

Then a duo of bright purple lights flew across the sky and dug right into Gopher's cranium. The blast didn't hurt him enough to kill him, but it surprised him enough to get his attention off the cannon. His midriff closed up as he flew into a wall.

A boy flew down the sky on his skateboard and positioned himself protectively in front of Kuro.

Kuro looked up weakly at the tall figure. "Kid?"

* * *

**End of Chapter 10**

* * *

**Shinigami to the rescuuuue! **xD

Everyone else is coming though of course. He just got there first. :D

Now I hope _this_ chapter made up for last chapter.

**Review?** :D?


	11. Kid's Emotions & Reasons

**Chapter 11 is here! :D **

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing of Soul Eater! **

**ENJOY!**

* * *

**(Kuro's POV)**

Maka and BlackStar, along with their partners, soon appeared from the rooftops landing on the ground. As soon as everyone was present, they proceeded in pounding Gopher.

"Don't worry!" BlackStar shouted. "The God is HERE!"

Kid charged with ferocious attacks, not holding back a bit. He fought with amazing agility and quick reflexes. He almost seemed to be seething, though I didn't blame him. This was payback for those unnecessary beatings Gopher had committed when Kid was stuck with Noah.

BlackStar was like a lightening fast ninja, appearing one place and then actually being in another. His strength kept him from being pushed back a lot of the time, and he really was strong. If only he didn't brag about it so much.

Maka fought with a lot of power. She was fast, strong, and very agile. She also had fast reflexes so it was hard to get her at certain times, though she still got hit.

Watching them fight, made me actually think we had a chance of defeating Noah.

I glanced at Amemi, my dizziness still sticking around, and I decided to tell her something before I fainted, even though I probably had a few minutes.

"Kaori…" I began hesitantly as I caught her attention. "…He was my former partner…and he had died."

I could tell without looking at her that she didn't know what to say. She really didn't have to say anything at all.

An explosion of feather bullets flew at all directions, and Amemi instinctively used her body as a shield to cover mine. One flew right past our heads and hit the ground.

"He's gone!" I heard Liz say.

"Damn." Soul mumbled and the weapons turned human.

I suddenly felt the pang of pain from my wounds as I was being picked up, and I winced. "What're you doing?" I asked Kid.

"Taking you to the infirmary." He said plainly.

"We'll be right behind you." Maka said and everyone nodded.

We flew into the sky and all was quiet. Kid looked like he had something on his mind, so I kept quiet and didn't disturb him.

I tried hard not to close my eyes, because I feared I'd faint if I did. So, I kept myself busy and stared at the stars, and then I moved my gaze to Kid.

_'I feel like a bride.'_ I thought randomly, and my face turned pink when I realized he was carrying me bridal-style, then it turned red when Kid look down at me from my prolonged staring.

"Something the matter?" he asked politely.

"No…" I averted his gaze to hide my face. "I just want to say thanks, ya know, for saving me."

He nodded, and exhaled slowly looking back forward. "You know, you're a real danger magnet."

"Eh?" I said confused by his sudden outburst.

"You're always getting hurt. I really shouldn't leave you alone."

I didn't really know if he was joking or not, but going with the latter, I answered seriously. "No need. I can take care of myself."

"Says the one who almost got blasted by Gopher."

I narrowed my eyes at him and he narrowed his eyes back at me. We stared at each other for a good minute.

"If you're only acting like this because I helped you escape, stop." I finally said looking away from him again.

"What? Acting like what?" he furrowed his brows.

"Caring about me and being so nice to me. The same with your friends, if they're only doing it because I helped you escape..." I thought sadly and shook my head. "It's not needed."

"They do that because you're their friend." He his expression softened upon seeing my expression.

"And what about you?" I asked him.

His eyebrows furrowed again, but it looked like he was trying to figure out his own thoughts.

"I do because you're my friend."

I leaned my head against his chest, I could no longer hold it up, I was so tired…

But, why did his answer seem to bring slight pang of pain to my chest?

I felt his chest heave forward as he let out a sigh. "But there's this strange feeling…"

I tried to keep my eyes open, to stay in reality and hear what he was trying to say.

"That seems to keep making me think it's something else…"

I had drifted away just as he finished the last word, though he hadn't finished his sentence. Still, right before I surrendered myself to the dark abyss of sleep, I had actually wondered if I heard correctly.

* * *

"You rang, Shinigami-sama?" Amemi and I walked in a few days later. I still had bandages on my wounds, but I could actually move my appendages without too much discomfort.

"Yes, yes!" he bobbed cheerfully. "We'd like you to hunt down a pre-kishin that's been roaming around the streets." A picture in his giant mirror showed a giant, blob-like creature. It had a huge mouth, long tongue, and tiny arms. Its skin was an opaque teal and it had rolls of fat.

"Ew…" Amemi grimaced.

"Yes, very 'ew' worthy." Shinigami-sama nodded. "But, as far as the mission goes, you know what to do."

"Kill it?" I asked the obvious.

"I want you to use soul resonance, however." He said nodding.

Amemi and I nodded, "Got it."

* * *

**(Kid's POV)**

Liz, Patti, and I were walking past Shinigami-sama sky room when we heard a loud bang. Curious, I walked inside, while Liz and Patti followed, and noticed the sound came from the mirror. When I looked upon it, I gasped in horror.

"What is that abomination?" I yelled at the utter disgrace to symmetry in the mirror. The pre-kishin was hideous!

Shinigami-sama looked over his shoulder. "Oh, hello hello Kid! You're looking at the pre-kishin Kuro's fighting now."

I looked toward the corner of the mirror to see Kuro shooting arrows at the creature. I'm glad she's doing something to erase that _thing_. Kill it Kuro!

The pre-kishin flicked its long tongue and a green slime flew out, covering Kuro's jacket. She quickly tore it off after it started smoking and the jacket corroded into nothing but dust. The slime was acid.

"You had her fight _that_?" I asked getting slightly alarmed suddenly.

Shinigami-sama waved his hand in a blasé way. "Oh, Kid. You worry too much. She'll be fine."

I scowled and crossed my arms, "I'm not worried."

Patti giggled. "Kiddo-kun is worried about Kuro!" Liz smirked.

"Shush, Patti." I said ignoring her.

"You slimy bastard!" Kuro growled and I smirked. She always had her language, though she mostly said it when she was angry.

The sight of her partner in her grasp, made me think about what I had overheard Kuro say to Amemi about Kaori. She almost seemed to coo his name at that time.

_'What exactly was he to her?'_ I wondered for about the tenth time since I heard about it, and for the tenth time, I felt that same pang of tightening in my chest. It happened every time I thought about Kaori and her. It was getting on my nerves.

"Lets do it Amemi!" Kuro's outburst woke me from my thoughts, and I saw her get in the stance that I hated so much.

"Right!" Amemi smiled excitedly.

"Soul resonance!" they both yelled.

At the very tip of her arrow, something sparked. I smiled, quite impressed as an inferno of fire emerged and spiraled around her arrow.

"Cupid's Inferno!" the arrow flew in a cloud of fire hitting the pre-kishin dead on in the chest. The pre-kishin was engulfed in flames in mere seconds, and the arrow left a gaping hole through its chest. The pre-kishin disappeared and the red kishin-egg showed in its place.

"Whoa." Liz smiled. "Nice."

"She's pretty strong Kid. Maybe you should stop being such a worrywart." Shinigami-sama clapped once happily while Liz chuckled and Patti giggled.

"For the last time…" I watched as Kuro waited for Amemi to finish eating the soul. "I wasn't worried."

* * *

**End of Chapter 11  
**

* * *

Hahaa what ever you say Kid. What ever you say. :P

I thought up the title while listening to Yuyoyuppe's "Emotion & Reason", and I'm like holy fudge nuts! Perfecto! (...well not really I had Chapter Title Block D:) It's a great song though x3

Anyway, hope you liked it!

**Review? :D **


	12. Opening Up

**I'm posting a lot more since it's Summer ^^; I don't have a lot to do, so this is pretty much all I do.**

**Disclaimer: ME NO OWNZ. **

**Enjoy! **

* * *

**(Normal POV)**

"OH NO, NO, NO! THIS WILL NOT DO!" Kid yelled as he dragged Kuro away.

"KID, WHERE ARE YOU TAKING ME?" Kuro yelled at him as she saw the figures of a dumbfounded Amemi, Liz, and an oblivious Patti, get smaller.

Amemi and Kuro were on their way to Shinigami-sama's sky room after their mission, right when Kid walked out. He took one glimpse at Kuro, and is now dragging her where ever.

"Wait up!" the three girls that were left behind called and ran after them.

"Look at your hair!" Kid yelled.

Kuro reached for her hair, and almost screamed. The tips of the cut hair were singed from being burnt off. The pre-kishin's slime didn't just get her jacket. "That slimy shit face!" she yelled angrily.

Kuro wondered where exactly they were going when they reached a huge mansion. The two of them, and the other three girls who caught up, walked up the steps of the huge porch and into the mansion.

"Whoa." Amemi and Kuro said in sync and began exploring the foyer.

"Why're we here Kid?" Kuro asked picking up a vase and gazed at its extravagant black and white patterns.

"We're here to fix your hair!" He exclaimed hurrying to another room, she guessed was one of the bathrooms, and came back with a pair of scissors and a comb. He took her arm, causing her to lose grip of the vase. Liz caught it in time, and Kid pulled Kuro back into the bathroom. He set her down in a bench in front of a large vanity, and took in the current position her hair was in.

"Shouldn't we just go to a hairdresser?" Amemi asked standing at the door with Liz.

"No! I'm the only one who can do it right!" Kid said while Liz and Amemi looked on in silent amusement. Patti was out in the living room drawing while singing "Giraffe, giraffe, giraffe" over and over again.

"That bastard pre-kishin. Your hair was already in a bad state but look at it now!" he grumbled combing her hair.

"Hey!" Kuro crossed her arms.

"It's true!"

Kuro scowled at him as he cut her hair. She could see why some thought of Kid's actions as annoying. Liz and Amemi had gotten bored after ten minutes of watching and were in the living room with Patti.

"Don't cut it too short!" Kuro said.

"I will cut it at whatever length I need to make it symmetrical!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"KID!"

"Fine, fine…" he grumbled and used his finger to estimate the length. He placed his finger in the middle of her upper arm. "Is here fine? It's a bit higher than where that thing burnt your hair."

Kuro nodded and she waited the murderously long hour until he thought her hair was absolutely perfect to his symmetrical standards.

"Done." Kuro opened up her eyes, got up, and looked at the mirror at her hair. She wasn't quite use to it being so short, but it would have to do. It was, as expected, as symmetrical as can be. No feathery looked to it at the ends, just straight across.

Even though the cut wasn't to her preferences, it was better than before. "Thanks Kid." She closed her eyes and smiled.

Kid blushed a dark pink from her smile, and scratched the back of his head keeping his gaze off her. "Anytime."

Liz looked up from the tv after Kuro and Kid walked out of the bathroom. "I like it." She smiled.

"It's so much shorter than before!" Patti pouted. "I liked playing with Kuro's long hair."

Liz smiled at Patti. "Don't worry. It'll grow back."

"Yeah. My hair grows pretty fast, so don't worry Patti." Kuro reassured and then looked at Amemi. "Why didn't you tell me half my hair was missing?" she asked Amemi jokingly.

"I didn't notice!" she put her hands up in defense. Kuro chuckled and wandered over to a staircase.

"Feel free to explore. Just don't ruin the symmetry." Kid said sitting on the couch.

"Sweet!" Amemi started running up another staircase after finding out her nosiness wouldn't offend anyone.

"And don't get lost." Liz added. Kuro went upstairs to find a long hallway, and at the end was another flight of stairs. Paintings hung from the spaces between the doorframes, and there were about eight rooms.

What was up with him and the number eight? Kuro thought about it, and hit her forehead with a laugh, figuring it out.

She found a bathroom and went in front of the mirror. She still hasn't told Shinigami-sama that she and Amemi had success over the mission.

She fogged up the mirror and said the numbers as she wrote them. "42-42-564." The image of Shinigami-sama soon showed on the mirror. "Good afternoon Shinigami-sama!" She smiled.

"Ah, Kuro! Hello, hello!" he waved.

"I'm sorry I didn't come by sooner, but Kid dragged me here to fix my burned hair." Kuro grumbled at the memory.

"It's quite all right." he smiled. "I watched you and Amemi's performance and I'm glad it was successful. Very impressive as well."

"Thank you Shinigami-sama."

"Send my regards to Amemi yes?"

"Of course. Bye Shinigami-sama." She smiled and waved and his image slowly faded away until Kuro's reflection was seen.

She went off to explore more, and went up the other flight of stairs. When she got to the top, her jaw dropped.

"You think they got lost?" Kid asked. "They've been gone awhile."

"Our house is overly huge, Kid. Give 'em time." Liz smiled. "But, if you want to go after Kuro, go right ahead." Her smile turned into a smirk, and Patti giggled. Kid narrowed his eyes at Liz.

"No thanks." He lay back in the sofa with a scowl of his face just as Patti finished her giraffe drawing.

Kuro walked into the huge library, it's bookshelves reaching the ceiling, and the only possible way to get to them was a ladder that could roll across the floor. She walked around the couches and immediately started browsing the books, never forgetting exactly where they were, seeing as Kid might've had everything extremely organized. He had everything, novels, poetry, atlases, encyclopedias, and dictionaries. Some she hadn't even heard of before, and even some in different languages!

A book title caught her eye, so she tried to reach for it, but it was way too high. She got the ladder, rolled it over, and started climbing, making sure she didn't get her overly long jeans snagged. She reached out to grab it, but she was still a little too far, so she leaned toward the edge of the ladder, slowly, but surely, getting the book out.

"I hope you're not disorganizing my books."

The sudden voice that erupted in the silence startled her, and she had let go of the ladder for a split second, but then slipped on her jeans, so she couldn't reach the ladder again to hold on.

She expected the hard wood floor to catch her, but she was surprised when she felt someone had caught her.

"You can open your eyes now." Kid's voice clearly inquired he was trying really hard not to laugh, and she opened her eyes.

She saw the tips of his mouth twitch upward, and she blushed in embarrassment. "You almost killed me Death The Kid!"

"No, you almost killed yourself. It isn't my fault you got startled." He started to chuckle from her red face. "And how about a 'thank you'?"

The book Kuro was trying to get tilted out of the bookcase, and hit Kid on top of his head. The sudden blow made him drop Kuro.

"Ow!" they said in sync.

"What the hell is this?" he glared at the book that caused the bump on his head.

"A book." She got up brushing her jeans off.

"Don't be a smartass." He smirked, and she stuck her tongue out at him. He ignored her and turned the book over to read the title.

"'The Little Match Girl?'" he flipped through the pages. "I've read this."

"You have?"

He nodded. "I've read just about every book in here." He shut it again. "It's a sad story."

Kuro nodded. "I know." She caught the book as he passed it to her. "Kaori told it to me once." She mumbled more so herself than Kid.

Kid heard. "Kaori?" he acted like he didn't know.

"My former partner. That story was his favorite when he was younger. He told it to me when we were right in the middle of a mission." she chuckled sadly. "He was so stupid."

Kid watched her actions, and listened to her words carefully.

"He was my first friend, my first partner, and when my parents forced me into Noah's clan, he came along." she sighed. "I wish he hadn't. He'd probably still be in this world if I hadn't met him."

_'What exactly was he to her?'_ Kid remembered the question that had plagued his mind merely hours before, and now, he could answer the question himself. He was more than a friend, more than a weapon partner, to her. His chest seemed to tighten again, but this time it hadn't gone away. It seemed that the more he came to the answer, the answer being that she had been in love with Kaori, the more his chest tightened. It even started to ache. _'Why?'_

Kuro played with the book in her hands uncomfortably, wondering what else to do. She didn't want to talk about it, but she desperately wanted to get everything she's kept inside, out. She's never told anyone the complete story. Tears started to prick at her eyes and she mentally cursed herself. She didn't want to cry. Especially in front of someone.

Her mind told her to stop talking, but her mouth said otherwise. "I'm sure you've figured out by now that he had died."

Kid stayed silent as he watched Kuro try to act nonchalant and skim through the text as she talked, keeping her eyes focused on what she pretended to read through the book.

_'Stop...'_ she urged herself. _'**Don't**...'_

"And it was all my fault..."

* * *

**End of Chapter 12**

* * *

I'm sure some of you readers have heard of "The Little Match Girl"? I think Disney did a little cartoon about it. *thinks* It's really sad though.

Next chapter's gonna have a little angst. I think you can figure out what's gonna happen. Hope you enjoyed this!

**Review?** :D


	13. Grasping Love & Tears

Chapter 13! :D I'd like to thank **oOlslollypopOo **for reviewing. It really helped.

**Disclaimer: Dx I no owwwwwnz!**

Enjoy! :D

* * *

"But that's all in the past now." She said hastily, trying to keep the attention off what she just said.

Kid shook his head. "Don't try and change the subject." Kuro let out a shaky sigh. "I'm sure that isn't the case. I'm sure it wasn't your fault." Kid added.

"You don't understand…"

"Then make me understand." Kid crossed his arms and leaned on the arm of the couch.

"I…didn't try hard enough to stop him from coming with me to Noah." Her fists clenched the book as she proceeded. "Truth was, I didn't want to be alone again. Before Kaori, I had no friends. I was always a bit shy when I first met people, and most took that to offense. They thought I didn't like them, and I became an outcast to all my other classmates." She closed the book and placed it on the center coffee table, still trying to hide her face. "I knew that if I had gone off alone, it would be like that again. I didn't like Noah to begin with, and I knew everyone there would be like him, and they were."

Her voice started to get shaky, and Kid looked over at her.

"I shouldn't have let him join. I was being selfish, and it led to his long-term demise. Karma caught up to me." She raked her fingers through her hair, and Kid could faintly see a tear fall across her cheek.

"Kuro," He took a step towards her, concerned. "We don't have to talk about this."

She shook her head. "He was killed right after a mission by a guard of the opposing area. I-I didn't run far enough away." She sat on the couch and put her face in her hands. "The bastard followed us and Kaori took the blow instead of me. He was killed right in front of me and I couldn't do absolutely anything about it… and soon I was all alone once again." a slight sob escaped her, and Kid immediately walked over. He sat beside her and put his arm over her shoulder, pulling her gently to him.

"You aren't alone anymore… we're all here." Kid said softly. _'I'm here.'_

Kuro clutched his shirt with one hand and tried to cry silently into it. "I loved him! Why did he do it after all my selfishness damnit?" her voice was muffled from his shirt, but they hurt Kid. He felt as if his chest had been hit with a baseball bat.

"He did it because he…" Kid even struggled to get the words out. "He cared for you…enough to sacrifice himself." He knew Kaori more than 'cared' for her. It was just intuition.

He continued to hold her as he wondered. _'Why does it matter to me so much? Why did the fact that she had been in love with him, bother me so much? I can't possibly be…'_

Kuro tightened her hold on him, and he looked down at her. _'Having feelings…'_

He put his chin on top of her head and sighed slightly. _'For this girl…'_

"Hey guys, we've been looking everywhere so you better be in there." Liz called from the bottom of the stairs. Kid removed his chin before Kuro lifted her head. She tried wiping her tears away and looking normal before Liz reached the top.

Liz reached the top of the stairs and noticed Kid's arm around Kuro. "Am I interrupting something?" she smirked slightly.

Kid immediately noticed what she meant and removed his arm from around her. Kuro blushed and Liz noticed her swollen eyes. "You all right Kuro…?"

She nodded placing a reassuring smile on her face. "I'm okay. I just uh…fell and hit my head, and Kid was comforting me." Kuro knocked her head with her knuckles softly. "Clumsy me." Kid stayed quiet as he drowned inside his thoughts.

"Oh. Okay." Liz smiled. "Maka just called. They're all gonna hang at the court. We going?"

Kid woke when he realized she was talking to him, and nodded. "Sure." Kuro and him got up and they started back down to the living room.

* * *

"HAHA! Let's get this game started!" BlackStar twirled the ball on his finger. "Guys can't beat these skills!" Soul swiped the ball from BlackStar.

"Yeah, yeah BlackStar." He started dribbling the ball. Kuro went to sit at the bench next to Maka as Amemi was chosen a team.

"You're not playing?" Maka asked taking her eyes off the book.

"I don't know how to." Kuro smiled sheepishly.

"Ah. I don't either." Maka smiled and took another book out of her messenger bag. "Here, to pass the time. I can finish books fast, so I always bring an extra."

"Thanks." She started to read, but found herself peeking toward the game, seeing who scored or not. At one point, she stopped trying to read entirely and watched the game.

_'What the hell.'_ She shrugged to herself and got up, giving Maka's book back.

"I thought you didn't know how to play." Maka tilted her head.

Kuro shrugged smiling. "I'll learn." She jogged over. "Room for one more guys?"

"Of course!" Patti clapped. Maka contemplated between her book, and the court once more, and she shrugged, getting up as well.

"I'm in too!"

Kuro and Maka had a bit of a hard time at first, they're hardships being confirmed by Soul who had said, "You guys suck!" which earned him a Maka Chop. After many games, they all either lay on the ground or sat on the benches in exhaustion.

"See? We weren't so bad!" Kuro laughed and gave Maka an air five. Kuro was sprawled on the court floor looking at the clouds, while Maka was sitting on a bench.

"You still lost." Soul smirked.

"What ever Soul." Maka stuck her tongue out at him.

"Why don't we all go and get something to eat?" Tsubaki suggested with a smile.

"Sure!" They all nodded happily.

"Yay! Food!" Patti jumped up and everyone started to get up.

"I'm starving!" Amemi stretched.

Kuro sat up just as Kid held his hand out for her. "Come on." He nodded his head toward the direction everyone was going and smiled. Kuro gladly took it and he helped her up.

_'I suppose I am,'_ Kid thought as the two of them caught up to the hungry group. _'Rather infatuated with her.'_

* * *

**End of Chapter 13**

* * *

D'aww x3 Sorry, I had to. xD

Hopefully this chapter wasn't too depressing. I tried lightening it up toward the end :D

I hope you enjoyed it!

**Review**? **:3**


	14. The City That Disappeared

:D Chapter 14! Oh, and just so you know, I'm able to update daily because:

1. I have a hell of a lot of time.

2. I have ideas.  
So if I ever don't update daily, or at least bi-daily, I'm actually busy or I have writer's block.

**Disclaimer**:** I don't own it. I wish, but I don't. The mastermind behind Soul Eater surpasses even my imagination. :D**

Enjoy!

* * *

"It's kind of surprising." Kuro said as she, Kid, and their partners boarded the jet.

"What is?" Kid asked putting his bags in the compartment.

"Shinigami-sama instructed me to go with you on this mission," she struggled to put her bags in the overhead compartment. "But I'm not even a two-star meister."

Kid walked over and helped her get them in. "Maybe it's because of your past experience as a meister?" Amemi suggested.

"Hm. Yeah. I guess that would make sense." Kuro shrugged and thanked Kid.

"Well, we have a lo-o-ng flight ahead of us." Liz stretched and sat down, extending her legs onto the coffee table.

"Plane trip!" Patti ran inside plopping onto the couch giggling.

They were on their way to Ukraine to investigate their weird occurrences. Whole cities, and even their people, were disappearing. Not a single trace had been left, just empty patches of Earth.

As everyone was asleep, Kuro gazed out the small circular window down at the dark ocean. She had never been on a plane, and though there wasn't much to see, it still amused her. She shivered and then looked toward the sleeping figures. There was a small pantry on the other side and she maneuvered herself skillfully around the dark jet. She grabbed some blankets, covering each of them with one.

Right when she unfolded Kid's blanket he started to stir and he woke up.

"Since you're awake, I'll just ask you." Kuro chuckled and whispered. "You want the blanket? It's kind of cold in here."

He shook his head. "No thanks." Kuro shrugged, wrapped it around herself, and sat on the couch in front of the window.

Kid looked through his window. "Can you even see anything?"

Kuro nodded. "My eyes are used to the dark, but there isn't really much to see. Just water. Lots and lots of water." She turned away from the window and brought her knees to her chin.

Kid moved his gaze to her after he noticed a shiver crept down her spine. "Are you cold?"

"No."

Kid chuckled and scooted closer. "Stop lying."

"I'm not lying." she lied stubbornly.

He put his arm around her and hugged her to him as close as possible. "I'm telling you I'm not cold." Kuro grumbled already growing hot from her blushing.

"Shut up and sleep." Kid smirked. "We're going to have a long day tomorrow."

Kuro leaned against him and relaxed. "You're enjoying this aren't you?" she mumbled to him, unable to help the smirk growing on her face.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Kid smirked again, obviously being sarcastic.

"Whatever, stupid." Kuro joked.

"Aw, that hurt my feelings!" Kid chuckled feigning the hurt in his voice.

Kuro glanced up at him with a smirk. "Why don't you just shut up and sleep?" she closed her eyes, the smirk fading away.

"I'm not tired." Kid said leaning his head against the wall. He noticed her breathing became slower, and he looked down to see her sleeping. Kid sighed with a defeated smile and leaned his head to the side on top of hers.

* * *

Amemi groaned and awoke to the blast of sunshine that came from the windows. She rubbed her eyes and noticed the blanket. "Where did this come from?" she shrugged and swung her legs onto the floor, but stopped when she saw her two friends asleep in each other's arms.

She quickly poked Liz awake. "Hey, hey!" Amemi whispered.

Liz tried shooing her away, but when Amemi wouldn't give up Liz groaned and sat up. "I swear the plane better be on fire…"

Amemi turned Liz's head toward the two of them. "Look!"

Liz smiled and gave Amemi a quiet high five.

"We should help them!" Amemi smiled enthusiastically.

"No, no. Just let it happen." Liz smiled confidently. "It's the best way."

* * *

"It's gone…" Kuro walked into the large area where the city should've been.

"What could've done this?" Liz asked rhetorically.

"A whole city too…" Amemi said.

Kid heard a rustle in the bushes and put a finger to his mouth to shush us. He quickly snuck up on the sneaker and picked up a small boy. He didn't look any older than eight years, and cheeks were tear stained. His body was shaking in fear.

"A little boy?" Kuro ran up to him, startled by the find. Kid placed him back on the ground and they all bent down in front of him.

"What's your name little guy?" Amemi asked softly.

The little boy hiccupped. "Hе розумiю."

"What?" Kuro blinked, not being able to understand Ukrainian.

"Kid you can understand him right?" Patti asked Kid looking at the little boy.

Kid nodded. "He said he doesn't understand." Kid asked Amemi's question in Ukrainian. "Як тебе звуть?"

"Mене звуть Дмитро. Я родом з Hаступного міста." The boy stuttered in his native tongue.

"His name is Dmytro. He came from the last town miles back." Kid said. "Що тут сталося? Хіба ви стали свідком його?"

"What did you ask?" Kuro asked, who was rather impressed by Kid's understanding, but what else would you expect from Shinigami-sama's son?

"If he saw what happened here and what happened." Kid said while he waited for the child to answer.

"Я і зробив. Цей хлопчик прийшов з нізвідки і почав вбивати людей. Я був тут з моїм татом, але додому моєї мами. Я з ним купували сталь і, коли дитина прийшла, він сказав мені бігти так далеко, як тільки міг. Я повернувся, але все не було. Навіть мій тато!" the little boy suddenly started to cry and Kuro stroked his hair.

"There there…" she cooed.

"He said that he was with his father while his mother was back at their home. The two were buying steel when this boy suddenly came and started killing people. His father told him to run as far away as he could, he did, but when he came back, his father, and just about everything else, was gone." Kid looked at them as he translated.

"What did this boy look like?" Liz asked and Kid asked Dmytro.

"Волосся у нього були світло-фіолетового кольору, і він був одягнений в чорний халат з чорні туфлі. У нього були великі чорні bladd меч рот на ньому."

Kid froze.

"What is it?" Kuro asked noticing his tension.

Dmytro cried out and pointed behind them while he crawled back. "Там він там!"

Kid hastily looked where Dmytro pointed and the girls followed his movements.

"I thought we killed them all..." the boy walked uncoordinatedly out of the shadows. "Ragnarok..."

* * *

**End of Chapter 14**

* * *

You thought I forgot about Crona? Psssh no. Chaooooos! Mwahaha I'm evil (not really v.v). Oh, and **even though I'm making Chrona a guy here, it doesn't mean Crona IS**. I mean, no one knows, not even I, but I didn't want to call Chrona an "it"! That'd be kinda weird. ^^;

Hope you liked this chapter! :D

**Review**? :D


	15. The Seemingly Impossible Battle

:D

**Disclaimer: HOW MANY TIMES DO I GOTTA TELL YOU? U: I don't own Soul Eater. xD**

Enjoy!

* * *

"Crona." Kid nodded toward his weapons and they formed into the twin pistols. Amemi did the same and Kuro took out and arrow.

"Who is he?" Kuro asked getting in front of Dmytro.

"Crona was our ally at one point, but Medusa did something to him, and now he's on her side." Liz said. Kuro knew of Medusa only through times Noah had talked about her, but he never had talked about Crona.

"Looks like I'll have to just kill you." Crona's head swayed from left to right, and suddenly two other appendages burst from his back, swords appearing in each hand.

The little boy whimpered, and Kuro narrowed her eyes at Crona. "Kid, tell Dmytro to run away." Kuro whispered to him.

Dmytro did as he was told, and ran off to hide.

"Screech Alpha." It was almost impossible to hear Crona's voice, but after he swung his sword, a large, black projectile grinded through the ground headed straight towards them. Kid and Kuro dodged it by mere inches, and those things exploded when they made contact with the trees.

Kuro jumped when Crona appeared in front of her, his wrists cut. "Bloody Slicer."

Cresent-shaped blades grew from his wrists and she blocked blows with her bow. "You've got black blood!" she ducked under his arms and ran behind him.

"What of it?" he started to laugh. "WHAT OF IT?" Kid shot at him and shoved him to the ground. Kuro quickly got an arrow and shot at Crona. Though it hit, it didn't even penetrate and fell back to the ground pathetically. Not even Kid's bullets seemed to have an affect.

"Don't get his blood on you." Kid said coming to Kuro's side and she nodded.

Crona got back up laughing. "You can't hurt me-e-e."

"C'mon lets get 'em!" Ragnarok yelled.

With a battle cry, Crona ran back at them and used the blades and his wrists to attack Kuro. When Kid was going to act, Crona's used his other arms to keep him busy. The blades Kuro was fighting suddenly liquefied.

"Bloody Needle." Crona smirked widely. The blood suddenly flew all around her, then they hardened to deadly needles hurling toward her. Kuro ducked, a couple grazing her face and did a low reverse roundhouse kick, hurting her ankle but making him trip. Kid then jumped overhead and flip kicked a distracted Crona straight in the face. It caused a crater and dust flew into the sky.

All was quiet for a few, long seconds, until Crona's sickening laughter erupted the sky. "SCREECH DELTA!" ear splitting screams came from his swords and the two held their ears.

"Crap! Look out!" Amemi exclaimed as multiple black projectiles like the last attack flew at all directions. The two jumped in different directions to dodge the blasts of energy, getting separated in doing so. Explosions were heard through the dust as the projectiles hit the trees.

"Keep your eyes on him!" Liz exclaimed.

Kuro tried to fan the dust away and she spotted a glint through the cloud. She held up her bow when a black bladed sword split through the dust, almost splitting her in two.

"I'll kill you first." Crona laughed insanely and she ducked to keep away from his other swords.

"You'll die first before that happens!" Kid tackled Crona to the ground, brought the guns to the back of his head, and shot.

"Kid! Behind you!" Liz exclaimed. One of Crona's arms came down and stabbed Kid's side, and flung him away.

"Kid!" Kuro exclaimed in anguish and was about to run to him when Crona came at her. One sword came down her left side and the other down her back. She dodged the one the left, but the other sword cut down the length of her back, ripping her long sleeved shirt and leaving a bloody gash. Another aimed for her stomach and she jumped back to avoid it.

"Kuro!" Amemi exclaimed.

"Shit!" She exclaimed at how close that was. She then ducked under the sword, appearing in front of him and head butted him. His rock hard skin made it feel like she had banged her head against concrete, and droplets of blood started dripping down her face from the gash it left. At least it wasn't deep.

"Get outta my way!" She kicked the side of his head, making him stumble to the side, and Kuro shoved past him.

"Kid?" she ran to him as he sat up.

"I'm fine. Are you?" He got up eyeing her current state.

"I'll manage." she tried to say when Crona emerged.

He cut his wrists again and swung them in a circular motion. A large thorn started forming within. "BLOODY LANCE!"

"We got 'em now, Crona!" Ragnarok laughed. The thorn-like projectile launched from it's forming area heading straight toward them.

"Kiddo-kun!" Patti exclaimed with a worried look.

"Let's go Amemi." Kuro took out the only arrow that didn't fall from her quiver, and aimed it at the projectile.

"Kuro…" Amemi spoke wearily.

"Let's hope it'll work." Kuro smiled hopefully and Amemi finally nodded.

"Soul resonance!" they yelled and the fire spiraled around the arrow.

"Cupid's Inferno!" she let go of the arrow and it flew straight towards Crona's attack. The arrow halted to a stop 5 feet away from her, and it seemed to be floating in mid-air. Liz was just about to question what happened when a bubble of fire enveloped around them. They screamed and instinctively shielded their faces, expecting it to burn them alive, but the fire seemed to form outside the bubble, no heat was felt.

Kuro carefully went and touched the jelly-like surface, watching it jiggle and pulsate at her touch. "Did we do this...?" She cried out and stumbled back when the thorn revealed itself, and hit the surface of the shield. The two attacks fought in power, static emitting from the tip of the lance and the surface of the fire shield. But luckily, the thorn disappeared, the fire ripping it apart. The shield soon disappeared as well.

"Did we just…" Amemi blinked in amazement.

Kuro blinked as well. "Holy shit. How did we do that?"

"That bitch!" Ragnarok yelled in aggravation.

Kid shot at Crona and he charged at Kid, attacking with his sword. Kid blocked it and ducked under the swipes of his other three swords.

"Don't call her such a thing!" Kid grabbed both Crona's arms and pinned them down to do a knee his stomach, then let go, did a back flip, and kicked Crona making him fly over Kid's head and into the trees.

A scream could be heard, and Crona came back with a mad smile on his face. "The little boy stayed close. Heh-heh-heh." Crona showed a squirming Dmytro as he held him by his shirt.

"Leave him out of this!" Amemi exclaimed.

Crona stared at Dmytro as if he was an ugly insect and said with a dazed expression. "He was supposed to die. So I will kill him." He brought the sword close to Dmytro's throat.

"No!" Kuro placed Amemi in her empty quiver, and broke into a run. Crona smirked, expecting this, and Kid noticed.

"No! Kuro!"

She heard Kid just as she had snatched the boy, and ducked, dodging a blow that would've went straight through her skull. She let the boy go and he ran off, but just before she could follow, Crona tried plunging it through her back. She moved to the side, but it ended up cutting her side deeply.

"Kuro!" they all exclaimed when she yelped.

Crona grabbed her by her ponytail and picked her up of the ground.

"Let go you son of a bitch!" she grabbed Crona's arm in pain.

Kid aimed his weapons at Crona. "Let go of her! NOW!"

"Watch yourself." Crona said swaying slightly on his feet. "She's our shield."

* * *

**End of Chapter 15**

* * *

:O What will they do now?

I have no idea why I'm asking I just had nothing else to say. xD

Thanks for reading, and I hope you liked this chapter! (It was kinda hard to write. Had to do A LOT of Crona homework x3 bwaha hopefully the fight scenes weren't so "blaaah".)

Ack! And I almost forgot! **Happy 4th of July!** :D

**Review?** :D


	16. When Both Sides Realize

Konbanwaaa~

**Disclaimer: Me no owns Soul Eater. **

**Enjoy! :D**

* * *

Kid gritted his teeth and glanced at Kuro.

"You wouldn't dare shoot, huh? You care about her too much." Crona laughed. "I can see it in your eyes."

"What are you waiting for?" she yelled grabbing Kid's attention. "Do it!"

He shook his head. "No!"

"We'd hit you two!" Liz exclaimed.

"What else can we do? Don't worry about me!" She winced when Crona pulled her in front of him. "Do soul resonance!"

They hesitated.

"Damnit guys! DO IT!"

Kid finally nodded his head. "Soul resonance!"

Kid's lower arms got covered in metal and his twin pistols started to resemble cannon barrels, and he went into Execution Mode.

"40% ready…" Liz said reluctantly.

Kuro punched at Crona's arm, acting like she was trying to make him let go. The movements made her quiver fall off her shoulder, emptying its contents. She glanced at her weapon partner and smirked. Crona didn't notice, they had forgotten about her partner.

"90% ready…" Patti said.

Amemi smirked back and nodded once.

"Ready!" the two weapons exclaimed.

"Death Cannon." Kid fired.

Amemi then turned human, and tackled Crona from the side, letting Kuro free in the process. Kuro landed on her feet, and kicked her foot up, upper cutting Crona with the heel of her boot. He was forced back up and Amemi kicked him forward. Kuro jumped over his crouched body and kicked his back as she went over. Amemi grabbed Kuro's arm and pulled her out of the path of Kid's attack.

Crona got a full taste of Kid's attack, since he wasn't able to put up a shield in time. He was pushed back as he tried to fight against it. Black smoke filled the area, and Kuro kept her eyes where Crona stood. When it went away, Crona was gone.

"He left." Kid said as he got up, his weapons turning human.

Amemi turned human as well. "So he was the culprit."

"But how? I mean, a whole city?" Kuro clutched her wounded side.

"He used an attack called 'Mad Blood.' He unleashes a tidal wave of black blood that swallows everything, dissolving it in madness as it does." Kid said.

"Wow…" Liz spoke.

"I wonder why he didn't use it during the battle." Patti thought aloud.

Kid shrugged. "I'd be surprised to think he went easy on us, though it really could have been much worse." Kid turned to Kuro. "Let's go get you checked out."

Kuro looked down at Dmytro, who was holding onto her pant leg. "Lets take him home first."

"But you're wounded, we can take him home after." Kid said.

"I don't care. Besides, wrapping it'll be enough." She patted Dmytro's head. "He must miss his mom."

Kid looked down at Dmytro, then back at Kuro who was batting her eyelashes at him. He gave up. "All right. We'll take him home first."

They somehow managed to all fit on Beelzebub. Dmytro had to be between them, and their partners had to be in weapon form. Dmytro guided Kid to his home and when he was safely inside, they left.

"Now we're taking you to a hospital." Kid said. "We took him home."

Kuro shook her head. "No, I can just wrap it up at the hotel. There's a first aid kit there. Besides, how would we going to explain my wounds? I have a huge gash down my back and a deep cut in my side." She tried to keep her ripped shirt from falling over her shoulder as she held onto him.

Kid thought about it briefly. "True."

"What about your wounds?" Kuro asked.

"Already healed."

Kuro blinked. "Really?"

"One of the perks of being a shinigami." Kid smiled.

"Sweet." Kuro smiled, and for the fifth time, lifted her ripped shirt sleeve over her shoulder. "Hurry please, I'd like to get another shirt on before this one decides to come off completely."

Kid blushed when a visual came into his mind. "Right."

Kuro noticed. "Why're you blushing?" Kuro asked lifting a brow.

"Nothing." He said too quickly.

Kuro hit her forehead against the small of his back, and smirked. "You were picturing it."

"No I wasn't!" he exclaimed while their partners snickered.

Kuro slapped him across the head. "You pervert."

Kid grumbled. "It was _your_ word choice."

* * *

"Hello hello~" Shinigami-sama bobbed when Kid summoned him a block away from our hotel. It was late, so no one was on the streets.

"Hello father. We've found the culprit to the disappearing city." Kid said.

"Already?"

Liz nodded. "It was Crona, Shinigami-sama."

"Huh…He was bound to show up again after the fight between BlackStar."

"Medusa must be trying to up his combat skills as far as using black blood goes." Kid said. "He used Mad Blood to dissolve the city to nothing."

"All right. Good job on the investigating. You may stay in Ukraine for a bit longer and unwind from the battle. Enjoy yourselves~" Shinigami-sama said.

"Thank you, Shinigami-sama!" Everyone said happily and Shinigami-sama disappeared.

Kuro and the others hurried to their rooms, the girls having a separate room from Kid. The girls went inside and Kuro immediately went for a first aid kit.

"Hey Kuro?" Liz called as Kuro took off her tattered shirt in the bathroom, and began wrapping her stomach and chest with the bandages.

"Hm?"

"I was wondering, but-"

"We were all wondering." Amemi clarified.

"Yes, but-"

"Do you have a crush on Kiddo-kun?" Patti asked and Liz closed her mouth and gestured to her sister nodding. Amemi and Liz had told Patti, and she was as eager to know as the both of them. They all put their ears to the door and waited for her answer.

Kuro suddenly stopped bandaging herself, slightly caught off guard by the question, but what got her the most was how she couldn't answer the question.

_'Why am I hesitating?'_ she thought perplexed. _'I don't like him, right?'_

"Kuro?" Amemi called trying not to be impatient. Amemi looked at the two girls beside her eagerly.

"I just uh…" Kuro began, thinking about the things she'd feel when she was around him. She was always happy to see him, to be around him. Butterflies would roam her stomach whenever he touched her, accidentally or not. She blushed when she remembered how he kept her warm when they flew here. With a dazed expression, she rubbed her red cheeks with her fingers.

_'The last time I felt this way…'_

"I do..."

* * *

**End of Chapter 16**

* * *

And now the fun begins. x3

Hope you enjoyed the chapter! :D


	17. Oh, So Close

HI! :D Teeheehee hope you like this chapteeer!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Soul Eater.**

**Enjoy! **

* * *

"Wake up!" Patti smiled. "Wake up, wake up, wake up!"

"Kuro c'mon we aren't gonna be in Ukraine forever." Liz flicked Kuro's arm and she grunted in response.

"Give me five more minutes." She took her pillow and put it over her head.

"You said that five minutes ago!" Amemi whined.

Kuro exhaled, giving up. "Fine, fine." She got up and wobbled to her duffel bag, taking out clothes. A few minutes later, she came out the bathroom washed up.

"Now let's go get Kiddo-kun!" Patti ran out and across the hallway to Kid's room. The rest of the girls followed and Amemi knocked on the door.

"Yo!" Amemi called out. Kuro rubbed her eyes, clenched her fist, and pounded once on the door.

"If I had to get up, you do to!"

A minute later, a sleepy eyed Kid opened the door. "Yes?"

"Hurry up and get ready." Amemi smirked. "You don't want to make Kuro wait, now do you?" Kuro elbowed Amemi's side, blushing slightly.

Kid looked between the both of them with an eyebrow raised. "Wha-"

"What're you waiting for?" Liz pushed him back inside. "Go, go!"

"Okay, okay!" he shut the door, and a few minutes later he came out when he was ready.

"So where're we going?" Kuro rubbed her coat as they walked out into the snowy November afternoon.

"Ice skating, ice skating!" Patti clapped.

"Yeah!" Amemi nodded happily.

"Is it hard?" Kuro asked.

"It isn't rocket science." Liz smiled. "You'll be fine."

Kuro shrugged. "Okay. Why not?"

* * *

Kuro went sprawling on the ice when she lost balance. "Not 'rocket science' my ass." She grumbled at Liz who was laughing with everyone else.

"You're absolutely horrible at this!" Liz laughed.

Kid and Amemi helped her up, and Kuro couldn't help but also start to laugh.

"Come on." Kid said chuckling and grabbed her hand as he started skating away. Half the time, Kid was trying to figure out the most symmetrical way to skate, but she wasn't listening. She glanced at their held hands and blushed.

They all spent the whole day there, at least, until they got hungry.

"No bad injuries right?" Kid chuckled as he and Kuro sat on top of a three-foot stone fence. It surrounded the park they had gone ice-skating in, and there was a larger lake that overlooked the horizon, which they were looking at.

Kuro smirked and watched the kids playing soccer. "Nope."

There was a moment of silence, and she glanced at him just as he did, causing them to blush in embarrassment from being caught.

"It's pretty huh?" she turned her attention towards the sunset.

"Yeah," Kid shrugged unimpressed. "But there's something else that I'm more intrest-"

Kuro cried out when a soccer ball bounced off her head, causing her to lose balance. Kid caught his hand on the small of her back, and Kuro's arms wrapped around Kid's neck to stop from falling.

"Are you all right?" he asked still a bit surprised by the sudden attack.

She nodded and smiled. "I wonder if there'll ever be the time when you won't be around to catch me. I've been lucky so far." She laughed.

Kid thought about that briefly. "No. I don't think I'll ever be away long enough for that to happen."

They still hadn't noticed, or maybe didn't care, about the position they were in. Kid didn't even notice how asymmetrical it was.

Kuro's smile faded away and she looked up at him, and he smiled. "What?" he asked politely, pulling her closer.

"No I just…" she blushed slightly. "I don't think I'd ever want you to be away."

"Don't worry." He placed his forehead on hers. "I'm not going anywhere." Kuro pulled herself closer to him, and closed her eyes, but right before they could kiss, a voice called out to them.

"Шкода про м'яч!" one of the kids who were playing soccer ball said. They opened their eyes and looked forward. The boy waved at them and went back to play.

"DAMNIT!" Liz, Amemi, and Patti yelled from behind the tree they were hiding behind. That caused Kid and Kuro to look towards the tree.

"What did he say?" Kuro asked, slightly pissed off at the boy, but most of all, disappointed.

Kid brought her back up into a sitting position. "'Sorry about the ball.' That's what he said." Kid inwardly sighed.

"You can come out now!" Kuro called to the three spying girls.

"What?" Amemi came out with an innocent look on her face. "This is not what it looks like, we just saw a weird looking bird."

"Uh-huh." Kuro looked at them smirking.

Liz cleared her throat. "So, I found us something to do tomorrow!" she said changing the subject.

"What's that?" Kid asked looking at her.

"There's going to be a music festival tomorrow here in Lviv! I just found out from this woman I met. Thankfully, she spoke English." Liz smiled.

"Really?" Kuro spoke getting interested. "What kind of music festival?"

"It's going to be like a ball, so I'm guessing classical?" mused Amemi.

"It isn't my type of music, but it sounds like it'll be fun." Liz shrugged smiling.

"Well, okay." Kuro nodded smiling. "You wanna go Kid?"

He nodded. "Sure."

"All righty! Time to go shopping!" Amemi said and grabbed Kuro's wrist while Patti grabbed Kid's.

"Okay, okay! Slow it down!" Kuro exclaimed as they were dragged to the nearest mall.

* * *

**End of Chapter 17**

* * *

SO CLOSE. :O

Bwahaha.

Hope you liked it! :D


	18. The Start of a Beautiful Relationship

Hopefully this makes up for my evilness ;D

**Disclaimer: I don't own it.**

Enjoy!

* * *

"Are we finally done?" Kuro let out a tired sigh as they walked out of the store with their dresses.

"We just need to get shoes." Liz said and dragged them to the store.

"I'll just wear my boots." Kuro shrugged.

"No way!" Amemi shook her head.

"My dress is long it isn't like they're going to see." Kuro grumbled.

The group split up when inside, and the browsing for shoes began.

"Hey, Kuro." Amemi called as she tried on a pair of heels.

"Yeah?" Kuro responded leaning against one of the racks.

"You know I'm a regular bow weapon, right?"

Kuro didn't understand the question, but answered. "Yeah."

"I'm not supposed to have fire in my attacks."

"What do you mean?" Kuro lifted a brow.

"I've been thinking about it for awhile…" Amemi sorted out her thoughts, and tried to make her explanation make as much sense as possible. "Kuro, when I do soul resonance, what happens is the arrow's trajectory, force, and speed is greatly intensified. Usually, fire isn't included in the list of benefits." She picked up a pair of flats.

Kuro thought about this. "Are you saying I might've had something to do with the fire appearing?"

Amemi shrugged slightly. "I don't know, but I have a question, did Kaori die before, or after you escaped from Noah?"

"Before."

"And he still kept you?"

Kaori and Kuro, as a weapon-meister pair at the time, were a very strong and stealthy pair. Surely they had benefited Noah greatly as far as getting pieces of his collection, however when Kuro lost Kaori, she was almost rendered useless. Still, he kept her alive and sent her on missions. Some were even harder than when she had Kaori with her, but she had managed.

Amemi's statement was true, and also very strange. There's no way Noah had grown a soft spot for the girl, Hell would've had to freeze over for that to happen. So why had he kept her?

"Are you happy now, Kuro?" Liz asked with a smile, waking her from her thoughts.

"I'm happy we're done shopping." Kuro stuck her tongue out at her.

"I am too." Kid said. "You girls are nuts."

"I hope you're talking about those three." Kuro pointed at them and they started to laugh.

When they made it to the hotel, the split up and went to their separate rooms. Kid dropped his bags next to the door and walked to the center of the room.

He then summoned his father into the room. "Ah, Kid. How's it goin'?"

"Fine father." Kid nodded in greeting.

"How can I help you?"

"I have a question."

"Shoot."

"I'm merely wondering, but why _did_ you send Kuro on this mission?"

Shinigami-sama nodded. "I understand your curiosity. I sent her because I wanted to see just what she could do. I knew she was a strong person from the start, but I wanted to know just how much."

Kid nodded, understanding, but he couldn't shake off something he had noticed

"Have you noticed as well?" Shinigami-sama asked.

Kid looked up at his father. "If you're talking about her soul, yes."

"You aren't the only one. Maka has also noticed Kuro's soul is, in a way, changing. Almost as if something is flickering inside there, trying to turn on. I was rather perplexed when she and Amemi did soul resonance for the first time because I've seen Amemi do a soul resonance before, but the fire…" Shinigami-sama shook his head. "It's never been part of it."

"What're you trying to say?"

"What I'm trying to say is, Kuro might not just be another meister."

* * *

"Let's go, let's go, let's go!" The girls bolted toward the door into the hall, trying to flee from the cold night. Even though all their dresses had long sleeves and were long, it was still freezing!

Kid chuckled at the sight and walked coolly inside. Like he could talk, he was hearing dress pants and a black coat. He was warm as can be.

"Wow." Kuro smiled at the beautiful decorations. There was a stage where they played live music and tables surrounded the dance floor. The chandeliers glimmered and shone, giving off glorious reflections.

"Ugh, the way they dance." Kid grimaced at the waltzing. "So asymmetrical."

Kuro laughed. "Oh really? So how would you dance?"

"Like this." Kid began flailing his legs up and down as Kuro and Amemi looked on in silent amusement.

"What the hell is he doing?" Amemi asked Kuro.

"Dancing." Kuro tilted her head to other side.

"We'd join you, but we're wearing dresses." Liz laughed.

Amemi looked beside her as a guy that looked around our age, came up to her. "Потанцюємо?" he held out his hand and nodded his head toward the dance floor.

Kuro nudged her with her elbow. "I think he's asking to dance."

"Oh." Amemi nodded and smiled, taking his hand. Patti and Liz soon got asked as well, leaving the two by themselves.

"Still think it's horrid?" Kuro smirked leaning against the wall.

"Yes." He looked beside him at her and smiled. "But I'll-"

"Why is a beautiful girl such as yourself not dancing?" a young man walked up to Kuro and held out his hand.

_'Always, always, someone is interrupting.'_ Kid thought trying to stay calm.

Kuro started to speak. "Thank you, but I was-"

"Sorry, but she's dancing with me." Kid grabbed her hand and he walked swiftly to the floor, dragging a dumbfounded Kuro with him.

In the distance, Liz could be seen giving a thumb up to the guy, but the couple didn't notice.

"I thought you said we shouldn't help." Amemi whispered to Liz.

"He was taking too long." Liz shrugged and Patti nodded.

"I thought you didn't like the waltz." Kuro smirked and put her hand on his shoulder while he put his on her waist.

"I'll make an exception." He said and leaded. Kuro giggled and he looked down at her. "What?"

"You were mad that he asked." Kuro put her forehead on his shoulder and continued.

"No I wasn't." Kid lied.

"Look who's lying now." Kuro smiled.

"Well…I mean…" Kid grumbled. "Okay fine, I was a bit angry."

"Or jealous?" she smirked.

"What ever." Kid pouted to himself flushing pink.

Kuro looked up. "Sorry. Did I make you angry?"

Kid shook his head. "Of course not." He looked back at her. "I just don't like it when other guys come at you like that." He shrugged trying to act nonchalant.

Kuro chuckled and smiled. "Well don't worry about that. I don't care about them."

"Good." Kid smirked and held onto her chin with the hand he had on her waist. "Because you're mine."

She blinked and started to blush when he kissed her, she closed her eyes and her hand that was on his shoulder roamed to the back of his head, tangling her fingers into his black hair, pulling him closer. People danced around their still figures, even as time seemed to stop for the two.

"Awww!" Amemi gushed watching them.

"Yay! Finally!" Patti yipped. Thankfully they couldn't be heard, their hiding place was far away.

"This my friends, is a start of a beautiful relationship." Liz gave them all a high five.

"So what now?" Amemi asked tilting her head.

"Hm…" Liz thought.

"DANCE!" Patti clapped.

"HELL YES!" the three girls laughed and headed back towards the dance floor.

Amemi took her iPod out of her bag. "Let's see if they'll take a music change." She smirked.

* * *

"It's her, Akane." The young man spoke to his elder sister as they sat atop the rooftops, staring at the large hall the happy group was in.

"Are you sure?" the silver-eyed girl asked.

The guy nodded. "I'm sure of it."

"I'll trust your judgment, Harou." Akane turned around and started walking away. "I hope you're right. There's only you and I left." Akane disappeared just as a breeze blew by, leaving nothing of hers behind.

* * *

**End of Chapter 18**

* * *

Finally, huh? xD

**I would just like to thank my readers and reviewers for so much support. I really couldn't have done it without you guys :D Thank you so much!**

I NOW GIVE YOU CYBER-HUGS!

Oh, and I'm aware Noah instructed Giriko, Justin, and Gopher to kill her in chapter two, but I got it under control. :D

Hopefully this was a good chapter! D: I'm kind sorta stressing over it.

Aaaall righty! Thanks again guys and gals!


	19. Smoothies Flying & People Spying

Hiya my readers! :D

**Disclaimer: Can I stop doing this? xD**

Enjoy!

* * *

"How did you know they'd be here?" Akane asked watching from Death City's rooftops as the group just got back from Ukraine.

"She's a meister, where else do meisters go but the infamous 'Death Weapon Meister Academy'?"

His 18-year-old sister nodded. "Right."

"Must you always forget that I have soul perception?" he sighed exasperatedly. "This is new though. A meister being one of us?" he mumbled.

"Just another mystery." Akane let out her hand toward the black haired girl, and wind circled around her. Causing her to cover her eyes from the dust that billowed around as well. "That's how most things are."

"When shall we confront her?" he stared at Kuro.

"Soon."

With that, they disappeared before she could even glance toward their direction.

* * *

"Kuro?" Kid looked over his shoulder at her as she stared at the empty rooftop. "You all right?"

Kuro looked at him and smiled. "Yeah." She grabbed his hand and he kissed the side of her head.

"It's so wa-a-arm!" Patti raised her hands toward the sky with a smile.

"I'm glad. The weather at Ukraine was starting to get to me." Liz stretched, letting the warmth envelop her. "Too bad the sun's already setting here."

"We should've left Ukraine during the night." Amemi said looking toward the horizon.

Kuro shrugged. "Ah well. Hey, who's up for smoothies? My treat!"

"We can make them at our place! We've got the stuff to make them, right?" Patti asked.

"Yeah, we do." Liz nodded smiling. "All right, smoothies at our place!"

"Uh…where's the ice cream?" Kuro asked staring into their huge freezer.

"It's somewhere in there." Liz said taking out the blender.

"Holy crap." Amemi gaped inside.

They glanced at each other, shrugged, and started sifting through all the freezer items.

They all jumped when someone kicked open the door.

"…What the hell was that?" Kid called from upstairs as he started to organize his suit case.

"BlackStar!" Tsubaki exclaimed. "You should knock!"

"WELCOME HOME PARTY!" BlackStar yelled marching into the kitchen. "I brought pizza!"

"Hi guys." Tsubaki waved. "Sorry about that." Kid came downstairs and sighed at the door broken hinge. "Patti called and invited us." Tsubaki smiled as BlackStar placed the four boxes onto the counter and took a piece.

"Maka and Soul're on their way too." He said through a full mouth.

Kuro closed the front door and took Kid's hand. "It's okay, we'll fix it later." She dragged him to the kitchen. "For the meantime, help me find the ice cream."

After finally finding all the ingredients, they made the smoothies.

"Yo, what flavor is this? It's awesome!" BlackStar put his hands in the air with the cup and some of the smoothie spilled out, landing on Kuro's head.

They all stared at her silently, waiting for what this girl would possibly do. She smirked, got a handful of her smoothie, and threw it at BlackStar. He ducked. "HA! Missed me!" but another handful came flying and it hit his face.

"I wanted to do it too!" Amemi laughed, being the culprit of the second hit.

"All right. You've asked for it." BlackStar got some of his smoothie and threw it. "SMOOTHIE FIGHT!"

Everyone dove to the ground as handfuls of smoothie came flying from BlackStar. He soon ran out, and everyone took the chance and started throwing it at him, then at each other. Laughs erupted the kitchen and no one heard Maka and Soul open the door.

"What the hell?" Soul watched the door slump down as it opened.

"You think BlackStar got here first?" Maka asked looking at the broken hinge.

"That's probably what it wa-" Smoothie rammed into Soul's face and he quickly whipped his face and ran in.

"The hell is going on in here?" he yelled as he saw everyone throwing smoothie everywhere. Smoothie then hit Maka's clothes and she grabbed it from her clothes and threw it in response. Soul ducked and started throwing some at everyone as well.

The war stopped when all the smoothie had run out, they were all sprawled on the floor covered in strawberry goo.

"Hey Soul. Hey Maka." Kuro waved breathlessly.

"Hey to you too." Maka waved and Soul gave a thumb up.

"We brought chips and soda." Soul said nodding towards the foyer.

"Hey we still got pizza!" BlackStar sat on the bar stool, put his feet on the counter, and started stuffing his face.

Maka walked toward the bathroom and Kuro went to the upstairs one to wash off the sticky smoothie from her hands and skin. She could hear Kid starting to spaz out because the smoothie was absolutely everywhere, ruining the balance of symmetry in the house. She started to chuckle and put her hair in a ponytail.

Everything quieted down just as she walked out, but suddenly she bumped into someone.

"Hey there." Kid smiled and ruffled her sticky hair affectionately.

"Hiya." She smiled and went on her tiptoes slightly to peck him on the lips. She chuckled. "You taste like strawberries."

"Do you like strawberries?" he asked with a smirk and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Why, yes I do." She laughed and brought his head down to kiss her. He pulled her closer and bit her lip softly. Giving him permission, she opened her mouth, blushing madly as they grew more passionate.

The hall light turned on, causing them to part and take in much needed air.

"Whoa!" BlackStar exclaimed from the top of the stairs.

"What's up BlackStar?" Soul called from the living room, hearing his outburst.

His surprised look turned into a devious smirk, and he took a bite out of his pizza. "You will never guess what I just found!" he yelled walking downstairs.

Kuro and Kid started to laugh and she pecked his lips once more.

"Time to tell them the news." Kid smiled and held Kuro's hand as they started downstairs.

* * *

**End of Chapter 19**

* * *

Almost to 20! Wow...I really didn't think I'd make it this far! This is exciting x3

Hope you liked the chapter!

**Thanks for reading! :D**


	20. The Confrontation

:DD HIYA! Finally, the twentieth chapter!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Soul Eater.**

Enjoy!

* * *

"Hey guys, we have something to tell you." Kuro pushed past BlackStar.

"Hey, hey wait I wanna tell them first!" BlackStar exclaimed.

"Kuro and I," Kid wrapped his arm around Kuro's waist.

"Are dating." Kuro grinned, finishing the sentence.

There was a moment of silence, until Maka spoke. "No way!" a smile formed on her face.

"AND I CAUGHT THEM MAKING OUT!" BlackStar yelled and crossed his arms in satisfaction.

"So that's what you guys were doing." Amemi laughed.

"He-e-ey, you were pretty busy, huh Kid?" Soul gave a thumb up with a toothy smirk.

"This is wonderful!" Tsubaki gushed, speaking about the news of them dating.

"Am I the only one who didn't see this coming?" BlackStar asked.

"You're just blind." Liz waved her hand.

"I am NOT blind! Gods are no such thing!" BlackStar exclaimed.

"Put a pizza in it." Kuro stuck her tongue out at him.

"You want to start something again?" BlackStar narrowed his eyes.

"Please no, my house is still a mess from our smoothie fight." Kid sighed at the walls.

Kuro laughed and plopped onto the couch. "Fine, fine. So, what's on tv?"

For the rest of the night, they watched a basketball game. Half the room was for one team, and the other for another. So, as they got drunk off of soda and pizza, they yipped or jumped around when their team scored. A few hours later, they were either sprawled on the floor or on the couches fast asleep, getting over a sugar crash. Pizza boxes, cups, ice cream, and wrappers littered the room.

Kuro awoke, her head leaning on Kid's shoulder, and rubbed her eyes. She smiled at a sleeping Kid and blew him a kiss before getting up and going into the kitchen. She got a bottle of water and glanced toward the foyer. She did a double take, noticing the door was open.

_'Didn't we close the door?'_ she thought bewildered as she took a swig of her water. _'Did someone come in?'_

She walked over to the door, about ready to close it, when a strong breeze blew the door back open.

"I thought we'd never get you alone." Before she could turn around, she was kicked outside, falling onto the porch. She heard the front door close quietly and footsteps approach her. Kuro turned over to see her assaulter when something slithered by and wrapped around her wrist. The only thing she could see were their silver eyes before she was pulled roughly off the porch and down the steps. A thick root wrapped around her mouth, keeping her from crying out, and pulled her deeper into the trees.

"Come on, show us what you've got!" the same voice exclaimed disappearing from the porch. The vines loosened and Kuro got out their hold. She looked around quickly, not knowing where to go. Trees surrounded her, and she couldn't even glimpse Kid's home.

"I swear if you're wrong…" Akane spoke from atop a tree staring at the girl.

"I'm not wrong, she just hasn't reached her true potential yet." Harou ripped a few leaves off the tree. "She just needs a little push." He smirked and threw them into the air, where they stayed afloat. He pointed his hand toward her and the projectiles that used to be leaves were now twisted and dart-like. They grazed her skin as they flew past her.

"Come the hell out!" Kuro yelled. The duo jumped from the tree in front of her, and Kuro, not having anything else, put up her fists into a fighting stance. "Who are you?"

The clouds reavealed the moon, and the light went upon their faces. The girl had bright silver eyes, and shining white hair. The boy was blonde, and had dark brown eyes, but they changed color as the light hit them certain ways, making them turn green.

"You have no business knowing until we feel we should tell you." Akane said swiped her hand down diagonally. Disk shaped projectiles appeared from nowhere towards Kuro. She slid to the side to dodge one and then dove toward them. She rolled and then went to punch her, but cried out when a root grabbed her wrist and threw her into a tree. Harou manipulated the roots to grab her ankle and take her off the ground.

"Harou, take care of her." Akane spoke. "Her friends found out of her disappearance."

Kuro's heart dropped. "No!" she yelled. "I swear if you hurt them-"

"Shut up. Your voice is annoying." Harou spoke to her and made the root fling her into the air farther into the forest.

"Don't kill her Harou." Akane said before she disappeared with the wind.

"My vines'll catch her." He said simply and jogged toward the direction Kuro flew.

Before Kuro landed, a bed of vines tied together forming a net, suspended by the trees. She was caught, but the force of her fall made it rip off and wrap around her, trapping her like an animal before she hit the forest floor.

"What the hell are you guys?" she yelled in frustration and she pulled at the vines.

"Elementals." Harou spoke stoically coming into view. He swung his arm to the side and roots flew toward her trapped body.

* * *

"Kuro!" her friends called into the night as they looked for her. Expecting the worst, they had their weapons in hand.

"Don't worry, we'll find her Kid." Liz said to a worry stricken Kid.

_'Why didn't I notice that she had left?'_ he cursed himself. _'Damnit!'_

"Leave. You're interfering." Akane said appearing in front of them, waking him from his thoughts.

"Did you take our friend?" Maka pointed Soul at Akane.

"What of it?" Akane smirked. "We're merely experimenting. Don't worry, we won't kill her."

Her words hadn't given them any piece of mind, in fact, it made them even more worried.

"A witch?" BlackStar asked getting in his fighting stance with Tsubaki in his hands.

"No..." Maka said slightly confused.

"Maka?" Soul called out, lifting a brow.

"Her soul is like a human's, but its wavelength is extremely different." Kid said, also using soul perception.

"That's right, I'm not a witch." She extended her hands outward on both her sides, and a swarm of disk-like blades formed from swirls of wind. "I'm something much more than that."

* * *

The roots missed her on purpose, and aimed at the vines, freeing her. The ground below her lifted up, forcing her into a standing position.

"Elementals?" Kuro spoke, not understanding. The roots this time did aim for her, and she had to hope her reflexes were fast enough to dodge them. A slab of Earth came up, keeping her from moving back, then two more on both her sides. The root aimed for her head and she ducked, the root hitting through the rock slab and it crumbled to the ground from the force.

"I thought it would be pretty obvious." He spoke in an exasperated tone. He crossed his arms toward his face, and another slab of Earth came behind her. It came toward him, bringing her with it. "Elementals are beings who use the elements as power. For instance, I am the Elemental of Earth."

This time, branches extended from the trees and wrapped around her wrists, cutting them and making them bleed. They brought her off the ground and roots wrapped around her feet, suspending her off the ground. She struggled to get free, but it only deepened the cuts.

"Hurry up! Show me your power, Elemental of Fire!" He exclaimed as he made a root come out of the ground and fly toward her, missing by a foot. "It's going to come closer if you don't!"

"Elemental of…" Kuro mumbled to herself, remembering what Amemi had said about their attacks.

_"Fire was never part of the list of benefits."_

"E-even if I am, I don't know how to do it willingly! It just happens!" she gulped when she noticed the root darting back and then at her again another two inches closer. "She told you not to kill me!"

"I never liked listening to my sister." He said in his stoic manner and the root darted at her another two more inches. "If you don't hurry, you, and your friends, are going to die."

"You wouldn't!" she exclaimed, gritting her teeth.

"We would, and I'll make sure your little boyfriend gets a great taste of her power."

"No!" she seethed, not noticing the root getting close enough to graze her skin.

Why did she have to really be a danger magnet? Why did she have to constantly get her friends mixed up in her problems? She was sick of it. "Touch them, and I'll fucking kill you both!" she yelled growing angry at them and herself.

"Tch." Harou smirked. He took the hand he used to manipulate the darting root and brought it back, then thrust his hands forward, and watched as the root headed straight for her chest.

* * *

**End of Chapter 20**

* * *

I hope you liked the chapter! :D

**Thank you for reading! :D**


	21. Uncontrollable

Sorry I'm late my readers! Here's chapter 21 for ya! :D

**Disclaimer: I've done this for 21 chapters straight should I just stop? xD Ahem, I do not own Soul Eater.**

Enjoy!

* * *

"NO!" Kuro screamed and Harou purposely shifted the aim of the root, making it miss her, just as fire exploded around her body.

Harou breathed a curse and brought a wall of Earth to shield him from the burst of flames. He was able to provoke her enough to release her powers, but how was he to control her? Fire was one of the hardest elements to control, and at this rate, things were not going to end well.

When the fire stopped, he brought down the shield, seeing she had burnt through the roots and was now on her two feet. The flames danced around her, threatening to burn anything that came anywhere close. The flames licked at the trees, and Harou quickly put a wall around the clearing they were in to control the flames. Her eyes we fixed on Harou, a glare embedded into their expression.

She was pissed.

* * *

"Something's off." Maka said a few minutes into their 'battle' as Akane dodged an attack by her.

"She's not even trying to hit us!" BlackStar stood with Tsubaki raised.

"Even when she uses her aerial attacks, she's not even trying to aim at us." Tsubaki's reflection in the blade could reveal her confused look.

"She's stalling." Kid glared.

Akane at this point stopped her meaningless attempts at stalling, and focused more on the air.

_'Did the temperature just change?'_ she thought to herself. Being an air Elemental, she was extremely sensitive to the air around her. She could even pick up things people say at a significant distance, if the wind was able to pick it up.

"If you're not a witch," Liz said, waking her from her thoughts. "Then what are you?"

Before she could decide whether or not to answer, she picked up the scent of smoke, instantly getting worried about her brother.

"Harou!" she mumbled in alarm and quickly disappeared with the wind.

"What the…?" Soul spoke confused.

"Wait, wait." Patti said sniffing the air.

"Do you smell smoke?" BlackStar asked, also sniffing the air.

"Let's follow it!" Kid exclaimed flying on Beelzebub into the trees.

* * *

"Harou?" Akane coughed from the onslaught of smoke when she appeared within his wall. Fire licked at the walls and was scattered across the ground, never going out unless Kuro willed it to. She spotted him ahead of her, about to be sprayed with an array of fireballs. She dove toward him, making the air change its direction and hit then other end of the wall, making it grow larger from the extra oxygen.

"What are you doing here?" he asked her. "You're only going to make things worse!"

"Shut up! We need to calm her down!" Akane took his arm and they ran farther away from Kuro. "What did you do to get her so pissed?"

"Acted like I was going to kill her and threatened to kill everyone important to her." Harou willed boulders that lay nearby to fly at her, but she shot a fireball at both, making them crumble.

"That was a little overboard!" Akane shook her head and sighed.

"What the hell was I suppose to do?" Harou asked getting frustrated. "You told me to get her powers going, and I did."

She ignored him. "Look, we didn't hurt your friends! They're safe!" she spoke to Kuro.

She glared at her. "Don't lie to me!" an array of fireballs formed around her.

"Kuro!" Kid called as he flew over and inside. The others climbed the trees swiftly and jumped inside.

Kuro's eyes looked toward the sound of her voice, and she quickly snapped out of her blind rage.

Amemi gazed at the sight before her. "Oh my…"

"What the hell happened here?" Soul asked referring to all the fire.

"I did this?" Kuro asked aloud looking around at all the flames and smoke. It was like they were in the bowels of Hell itself. "What have I done…?"

"It's them!" Tsubaki exclaimed at the duo who stood ahead of them.

"What happened? What did you do?" BlackStar asked.

"Why is she like that?" Maka yelled over the roar of the fire.

"We need to calm her down!" Akane exclaimed. "She can't control her powers!"

"Powers?" Liz said in confusion.

"We'll explain later just hurry the hell up!" Harou exclaimed in impatience.

"Kuro!" Maka exclaimed getting dangerously close to her fire. "We're here!"

"I'm trying to control it!" she said as she sat on her knees holding her head. "I can't make it go away!" Maka jumped back when flames spewed towards her. Akane made a gust of wind blow it away just before it could hit her, making Maka look at her in confusion.

_'Who's side are these guys on?'_ she thought.

"Hey!" Kid called out to Akane and she looked towards him. "You can control the air right?" she nodded. "Take out the fire that's around her!"

"But it'll come back anyway!"

"Just do it!"

Akane took a deep breath and did a circular motion with her hand, making a large gust of wind blow through. Kid jumped toward her when the flames blew out, but seconds later they ignited again, catching his ankle. The fire grew higher, and a wall of flames surrounded the two.

"Kid! Are you guys all right?" Soul asked from outside the inferno.

"Yeah!" he winced slightly at his ankle, and looked down at the helpless girl in front of him. He set his twin pistols down and knelt down in the small, unbearably hot space and ruffled her hair affectionately.

"Kuro…" Every part of her was burning hot, and it took a lot to not flinch from her skin.

She tensed. "Kid, go. I'll hurt you."

"No you won't." Kid said putting his hand on her burning hand. "Calm down."

"It won't go away!"

"Concentrate."

"But I-"

"Just, concentrate. I'm here. Don't be afraid."

She took a deep breath, and a few seconds later, the fire started to die down, but not by much.

"You're doing it!" Kid smiled, and it died down even more. A few minutes later, the large wall surrounding them was only four feet in height, better than it was before, which was almost eight feet.

Kuro looked up as the wall started to die down a few more inches, and the fire that had been spread around the walls were already out. Her friend's relieved faces could be seen, as well as Akane's smiling face. Harou stayed stoic with his hands in his pockets.

A wave of dizziness hit her, and she swayed to the side, but stopped herself from falling by placing her hand on the ground and leaning on it.

"Are you all right?" Kid asked looking over her current condition.

She nodded. "Yeah. Just having trouble with the last bit." She squinted her eyes toward the failing fire, trying to make it go away.

A pack of dirt suddenly fell on top of the fire, smothering it, making the last of it finally go out.

"There. You're done." Harou said blandly, putting the hands he used to control the dirt into his pockets.

Kuro smiled weakly and Kid went to kiss her forehead, but her hand buckled and she fell to the ground, unconscious.

"Don't worry." Akane spoke before her friends could get worried. "She's just tired out."

Kid picked her up just as all their partners turned human, and they headed back to Kid's house.

"Wait." Patti spoke. "Which way is our house?"

They all turned their gaze to Patti, realizing that they had no idea which way to go, and sighed.

"Crap!"

* * *

**End of Chapter 21**

* * *

:D

I hope you liked the chapter!

Thanks for reading!


	22. Elementals

:D

**Disclaimer: I don't own!**

Enjoy!

* * *

"You're here about Kuro, I presume?" Shinigami said, eyeing an unconscious Kuro in Kid's arms.

The two Elementals bowed respectfully. "Yes, Shinigami-sama."

"I'm sure you must've known." Akane said, straightening up.

"Yes, though I was rather hesitant to come to that conclusion, especially since it would've been rather late for her powers to show up."

"Late?" Maka tilted her head.

"There is one person chosen per elements. We don't know how it happens, seeing as it isn't through bloodline, you can say it just happens." Akane said. "The powers start to develop in one's soul as they grow older, the power doesn't show until the person is at least at age 14, at least, that's what occurred between Harou and I."

"That would explain why Noah kept her, even after her former weapon died." Amemi thought a loud. The others looked at her questioningly, and she began explaining. "Kuro told me that her partner was killed before she escaped from Noah, and despite her being rendered almost useless, he still kept her alive."

"So he must've known at least something about it, or else he wouldn't have done it. If her abilities had shown up while she was still caught in his grasp, could you imagine what things he could've ordered her to do? I'm guessing she's been stuck with Noah for years, so when her abilities hadn't shown, he gave up on her, which would be the reason why he ordered his minions to kill her anyway when she had helped Kid escape." Maka nodded to herself, piecing it together.

"What is she? 16? That girl was a late bloomer." Harou glanced over her unconscious body. "In all ways."

Kid growled, but before he could retort, his father put a hand up to silence him. Akane sighed and hit Harou's side with her elbow.

"Let's save the unnecessary remarks for later, hm?" Shinigami-sama said, holding his hand up warningly in a Shinigami-chop stance while Soul and BlackStar snickered.

"Please excuse him and his attitude." Akane said apologetically. "He's been like this since our parents died.".

Harou glared at her. "I don't see why you had to bring it up."

"What happened, if you don't mind me asking?" Shinigami-sama asked.

Harou stayed quiet, so Akane spoke instead. "It was a bit after I had turned 14, and I was still getting used to my powers..."

**(Flashback)**

_"Did you make a mess again, Akane?" her mother sighed, looking at their messed up kitchen. Pots and pans were thrown off their hooks and on the floor, cabinets were swung open, boxes and cans also littering the floor._

_"I-I'm sorry." Akane said shaking a bit as she sat with her knees to her chin. She couldn't even control her wind yet, and when it started to get uncontrollable and spontaneously erupt, it wasn't a fun experience._

_A reassuring smile formed on her face, and she took her child's hand, helping her off the floor. "It's okay kiddo, come on, let's clean up."_

_Akane was surprised her parents had taken her abilities so lightly when they first appeared. They thought it was 'cool', though, she was sure they could do without the random messes._

_She was glad her little brother, who was one year younger than her, didn't have what she had. Her parents may have thought it was 'cool', but it was actually extremely aggravating._

_Harou peeked inside, a baseball and glove in his hands. "What the heck happened here? Sis, did you do it?" a smile played on his lips._

_Akane smiled at his smile and nodded. "Yup, I did it. Again."_

_Harou opened up the refrigerator, placed the glove under his arm, and took out a juice. "Do you know where dad is?"_

_"Check outside." His mom glanced towards the backdoor and then turned to smile at Harou._

_He nodded cheerfully and headed outside, hoping to play catch with his father. A loud blast of thunder suddenly erupted, and Akane jumped, she expected Harou and their dad to come running inside, but they didn't._

_She stared at the door for another minute, and another clack of thunder resounded. She got up suddenly and ran towards the door, startling her mother._

_"What's going on?" she asked becoming alarmed at her daughter's sudden movements._

_"You didn't hear that?" Akane bounded for the back door._

_"Hear what?" she asked following her daughter._

_"I heard Harou…" she flung open the door and gaped in shock. "Scream…"_

_"WHERE IS SHE?" the creature screamed, their father in it's jaws, and Harou clutched in it's skinny hand._

_It spit their dead father out and brought the boy to its long face. It's one eye glared at the boy. "WHERE IS THE ELEMENTAL?"_

_Akane was still staring at her dead father when her mother pushed past her, and screamed at the sight. When she spotted her dead husband, she ran towards his massacred body._

_"AKANE!" her brother cried as rain started pouring down, pelting her head._

_His cry made her snap out of her trance and she looked up at a struggling Harou. She thrust her hand in front of her, but nothing happened._

_"You don't work when I really need you?" she yelled at her hand, and was suddenly grabbed by the pre-Kishin._

_"Your soul will be a great feast!" it laughed, shaking them in the process, but then bellowed in annoyance when something stabbed its foot._

_"Let go of them!" their mother stabbed its foot with a barbeque knife. Akane was able to free her arms, from its grip loosening a bit._

_"Come on, damn you!" she yelled as her failing abilities and thrust her hand forward again, this time a flying disc formed and shot the creature right in it's eye. It roared in pain and dropped the two._

_"YOU ANNOYING GIRL!" it yelled and slashed in random places since it could no longer see._

_Akane tried getting up to dodge a blow, but slipped and fell back down. Her ran in front of her and shielded her from the blow._

_"No! MOM!" she screamed as her mother was thrown like a rag doll, and flew through a window inside the house._

_Harou hurried over, while crying, and took his sister from under her arms. "A-Akane! Hurry!"_

_She looked at her brother and then at the pre-Kishin. "Run, I'll take care of it." She had no idea how she was going to do it, but she had to try. She also had to get her brother out of here._

_"No!"_

_"Harou, don't argue!" she looked at him seriously. "GO!" he flinched at the tone of her voice and nodded meekly._

_Just when he left, its hand snatched her off the ground. "I HEAR YOU!"_

_She punched and kicked with all her might, but the monster just laughed. It threw her inside its mouth whole and swallowed._

_"NO!" Harou ran from his hiding spot after seeing his sister become a meal right before his eyes._

_"Dessert?" the pre-Kishin laughed and went to grab him, but stopped. It started convulsing, and Harou watched as a hole blew right through its throat. It disappeared in a black mist and a whole Akane fell to the ground unconscious._

**(End Flashback)**

"Harou had checked if our mother had made it, she didn't, and in the end we just headed off on our own. Eventually, Harou got his elemental power, and I had to help him learn to control it." Akane looked toward Kuro, who started to stir and open her eyes. "Expect her to be sought after. Harou and I have to go through it all the time."

Kid's grip on Kuro tightened, and Kuro looked up at him tilting her head.

"Wait, if you're air, and he's Earth, and Kuro's fire, then where's water?" Liz asked.

"Dead." Harou said.

"Pre-Kishin got to him. Most of what we know now is what we learned from him." Akane elaborated.

"You." Harou nodded toward Kuro, and everyone looked to find her awake. "You'll be in training."

"Training?" Kuro's voice was hoarse.

"You need to learn to control your power." Harou said, putting his hands in his pockets. "Can we leave now?"

Shinigami-sama nodded and waved. "Yes, you may, as well as all of you. Have a good night."

Kid set Kuro on her feet as everyone started to disperse, and she grabbed his hand.

"Oh, and Kiddo?" Shinigami-sama called before they started walking away.

"Yes father?" he and Kuro waited for his reply.

"Thank you for telling me." He said sarcastically with a playful grin.

They blushed and Kuro looked down, trying to hide her red face. "You didn't tell him?"

"I was going to get to it." Kid brought his fist to his mouth and cleared his throat, trying to take the attention of his blush.

Shinigami-sama chuckled. "You two really do make a cute couple."

* * *

**End of Chapter 22**

* * *

Teehee x3

I hope you liked the chapter! :D **I really appreciate you, readers, thank you!**

**Review please? :D**


	23. What to Do?

How's it goin' my readers? :D

**Disclaimer: I don't own Soul Eater**

Enjoy!

* * *

"Come on, let's go." Harou looked over his shoulder at a tired Kuro. "I don't have all day."

"Why so early in the morning?" she groaned, trudging after him.

"It's only nine." He said blandly, looking for a clearing in the forest by the school.

"It's Saturday." She grumbled. "When's Akane getting here? I like her better." She mumbled the last part.

"She's coming soon," he glanced at her. "And trust me, I'd rather not be around you either."

She stuck his tongue out at him, but he ignored her.

They found a clearing and he put up another wall to protect the trees, an arched doorway let others in and out. "Here." He spoke.

"The whole point is to concentrate." He told her a few minutes later, after the meditated. "Guide the power, feel the strength in your palms."

Kuro had her eyes closed, but he could feel what he was saying, her hands were warm, tingly, and she thrust them forward when he told her to, but all that came out was a puff of smoke.

"I see you're making progress." Akane's voice sprang through the air as she appeared in front of the doorway.

Kuro laughed sheepishly. "I am aren't I?" she said, knowing she was being sarcastic.

"It's all right, besides, it's the trainer's fault." She glanced at Harou with a playful smirk.

"I'm only doing it the way you trained me." He grumbled.

Akane laughed, "I know. I was kidding. It takes more than one try, and sometimes it's easier for others." She reassured Kuro.

Kuro smiled and nodded. "All right, let's get started. We have a whole morning ahead of us." Akane smiled and jogged to where they were.

A few more hours into it, and Kuro was getting exceptionally better. She couldn't summon it at some points, but at least it wasn't wild crazy like the last time.

"Take a break." Akane smiled. "Good job."

"Thanks." Kuro smiled and l walked to the wall, leaning against it by the doorway.

She jumped when someone walked in, holding an unlit cigarette. "Dr. Stein?"

"Hello Kuro." He greeted, leaning against that wall as well.

"What're you doing here?" she asked, genuinely curious.

"I wanted to watch you train with them." He brought the cigarette to his mouth and lit it. "You all intrigue me, with you abilities."

"How did you know?" she asked.

"Shinigami-sama." He simply answered.

A hand suddenly started ruffling her hair softly, and she looked toward the owner. Kid nodded his head in greeting at Stein before smiling softly at Kuro.

"Hey." She said with a loving smile on her face.

"Hey there." He pecked her lips softly.

She pouted to herself, wishing it were longer, but Stein was there, so she could understand.

"Dr. Stein, how come we never went over Elementals in class?" Kid asked suddenly

"They were never around long enough to get decent information on them." He explained. "Past ones were on the move a lot, for good reasons."

Kid nodded. "I see."

"Why would they leave so often?" Kuro asked,

"You could say they attracted a lot of attention." Dr. Stein smirked slightly.

"Attention?"

"Yes, like-" Dr. Stein stopped when Kid nudged him with his elbow. Dr. Stein glanced at him and then continued, but with a different answer. "Their powers."

Kuro hadn't noticed the nudge, she was watching the duo in the middle talk to each other, she did look at him in time to see his glance towards Kid. She pondered on the sight for a bit, but decided to think nothing of it.

"Oh, Dr. Stein?" she looked up at him.

"Hm?"

"You're acquainted with Spirit, right? Maka's dad?"

"Yes. As much as I wonder why I am at times."

"Eh?"

"You haven't seen what he does. Like that time when he was trying to put this charm thing on Maka so she'd do good on a test... just never mind. Why do you ask?"

Kuro shifted a bit, and Kid looked over at her puzzled, wondering what was on her mind.

"He doesn't seem to like me very much. The few times I've been there..." she trailed off.

"Oh, don't mind him." Dr. Stein shrugged. "To speak honestly, he was suspicious about where you had come from before. You know, your time with Noah and all. Don't take it personally."

"I'm not, just, you know, I wouldn't do anything to hurt you guys. You're all really all I have." Kuro said, kicking at a small rock on the ground, but then smiling at Dr. Stein. "But I guess I'll just have to show him I'm on the good side."

Dr. Stein shrugged, "He's pretty much gotten over it already. Don't worry. I think he's starting to see that." he said, seeming to try to reassure her.

Kuro smiled, and then felt a nudge from Kid, and looked at him. Kid grabbed her hand suddenly and dragged her through the doorway.

"Where are we going?" she asked, tilting her head.

"Oh, no where. I just want you alone with me for a little while." He said with a smile, rubbing his thumb against the skin of her hand.

She smiled and wrapped her arms around his waist, giving him a side hug as they walked. He chuckled softly and kissed the top of her head. "How did you sleep last night?"

Kuro pouted. "Eh. It was okay until I had to wake up and meet Harou." She let go and got in front of him, making Kid stop walking. "Bu-u-u-ut let's stop talking about him." She smiled playfully.

He wrapped his arms around her waist and brought her closer, "Then what do you want to talk about?"

"Oh, you know," she brought her hand to the back of his nack and pulled him to her, kissing him deeply and after a moment pulled back. "What ever kind of talking that is."

Kid chuckled. "We can 'talk' as long as you like."

They kissed again, Kid guiding her gently against the wall.

"Kuro!" Kid and Kuro let go as Akane called for her, both inwardly groaning at the interruption. "Come on! Break's over!"

Kuro pecked Kid's lips once more before he let her go. "I'll be back." She smiled and ran off to them.

Kid walked back inside and leaned against the wall next to Stein, a smile on his face as he watched her train.

"You need to tell her." Dr. Stein said, making Kid's smile fade.

"I know, and I will."

"You're lying."

"I will." Kid answered with a hint of sharpness.

"Why don't you want to tell her it's not really a big deal."

"It may be a big deal to her." Kid said, keeping his eyes on Kuro.

"Kid, I understand you're afraid of her leaving if something happens, but you can't let your feelings get in the way of what you should and shouldn't do. You have to at least inform her that pre-Kishin's might be after her. Those two know, but she doesn't. It's for her safety."

"I'm not letting my feelings get in the way, and I'm sure I can protect her if the time is needed."

"You can't be everywhere she is."

Kid was afraid that if he told her she'd be sought for her soul, and something happens to him, or their friends, she just might want to leave to protect them. He wanted to tell her, he did, he just couldn't bring himself to.

* * *

**End of Chapter 23**

* * *

Looks like Stein got to Kid. :o

:D Anyhoo, thank you for reading, and I hope you liked the chapter!

**Review please? :D**


	24. Nightmares

...Hahaa...

Well, what I can do is give you all an apology, and if you haven't given up on me, here's chapter 24!

I actually do have a reason for the three month long hiatus, but it's actually quite stupid, so...

I'M SORRY! Dx

Like I said, I do plan on finishing this! That's why I'm back! Though, with school and all, I might not be able to post as frequently. So, if you're still reading, still want to read, and or just haven't given up on me, I'm sorry for the upcoming waits you'll have to endure!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Soul Eater.**

* * *

A small ball of flame danced about in my small palm as I sprinted across the cold hard ground. My bare foot falls echoed throughout the vast emptiness. It was so dark; the flame I had created only helped a smidgen. I still had a hard time seeing. Because of this, I had absolutely no idea where I was, or why I was there. There was nothing but darkness, silence, the sound of my heavy breathing, and the small flame.

Despite the fact that I've actually only had two training sessions with Harou and Akane, my small ball of flame hadn't extinguished once since I had made it. This was a common occurrence, and I was currently still trying to keep it up for more than three minutes. But now, I seemed to be doing fine. It didn't matter, I was glad it was working either way. It was all I had that enabled me to see, no matter how poorly that was. It seemed, though, that no matter how far I ran, the scenery didn't change.

The fact that I was completely alone had also concerned me. Where was everyone? Were they alright? I was not comfortable with the situation I was in, and I honestly don't know how I had gotten in it.

"Amemi?" I shouted into the darkness, but all I got were the echoes of my own voice, mimicking me. "Maka! Soul!"

I received no answer.

I started shouting everyone's name then, all the names of my dear friends that could be anywhere at the moment. My voice began to grow hoarse from the constant shouting, "Ki-!" was all I could get out with my cracking voice before my foot slammed into something, making me plummet towards, what I assumed, was the concrete ground.

I groaned as I opened my eyes, my flame had gone out, so I was in complete darkness. "Ow…" I exhaled, picking myself up before turning around to look at whatever tripped me. I flicked my wrist and another flame came easily to life. There was a figure, laying down facedown in front of me. The only thing I could recognize was a forest green, star buttoned corduroy.

Amemi's favorite jacket.

I hurried over to the figure, and placed my free hand on her back, "Amemi, Amemi are you okay?" concern spilled into my voice as I shook her gently. I brought the flame closer to her to see if she had any injuries, and upon closer inspection, noticed her back wasn't moving. She wasn't breathing.

I froze, my heart dropping as soon as I noticed this. "Ame…mi…?" I managed to utter out before jerking at a loud thud that erupted close behind me. The flame went out from being started, and I struggled to get it back on as the thuds occurred six more times. "Who's there?" I shouted through the thuds, and only managed to get the flame on when it finished.

The light from the flame shone brighter, blinding me for a few moments. I squinted through the light, seeing that it was now showing in a circle around me like a spotlight.

It took me awhile to see their bodies.

My eyes widened as I saw that my friends' bodies were arranged all around me in a neat circle; I in the middle. Blood was splattered about all directions across the floor, but it never reached me, never touched the center. "Why…How…?" my voice cracked, threatening a scream that couldn't come out. "Kid…Maka…BlackStar…" I looked over all of them, and slowly brought her hands to her face to cover my mouth.

My hand was sticky, slimy and wet. I brought it to my eyes, and my flame went out from the utter dread and horror that erupted within me.

Their blood was on my hands.

* * *

I woke up about fifteen minutes ago, and still haven't gotten out of bed to get ready for school. Kuro was sprawled about my king sized bed, close beside me clutching my t-shirt, still asleep. She and Amemi had come over last night for a little sleep over. Tsubaki and Maka had come over as well, so it must've been more of a girl thing. It wasn't like girls surrounded me though; the guys had come as well, and slept over too. I don't know how, but my house always ends up being the place for parties.

I didn't exactly want to get out of bed; in fact, I wouldn't have really cared if she and I stayed like this for the rest of the day. Though, I would prefer her being awake during those hours. She needed her sleep now, however, she's been training hard with Harou and Akane for the whole weekend, and she was exhausted by the end of the day.

Yes, it's been over a day since her first session that Saturday. I still haven't told her about what Dr. Stein and I had talked about, but I will. I will, I will. I had too. Dr. Stein was right, it was for her own safety, so she knew to be careful. And that's something I want to make sure, that she is safe. It's just, I'm afraid she'll leave thinking she'd be putting us in danger if she didn't. Though an easy solution to that would be to just go with her, which is what I would definitely want to do, but I couldn't. There were too many things going on right now, with Crona and Noah…

Anyway… As far as Elementals go, she's been doing well so far, and is able to at least make a little fireball in her palm. It always went out after a few short minutes however, and I constantly had to remind her how patience was a virtue.

I chuckle.

"Hm?" I breathe as I feel Kuro fidgeting in her sleep. "Kuro?" I speak, wondering if she was awake, but it didn't look like she was. Was she dreaming?

Watching her shift and fidget made him think she was having a nightmare, and was startled to find that a small tear had gathered at the corner of her eye. I propped myself up on one arm and shook her shoulder gently. "Kuro? Kuro, wake up." I said softly, shaking her shoulder a bit harder to rescue her from whatever terror she was experiencing.

Her eyes snapped open, her face visibly pale as she blinked at the ceiling before turning to me. "Nightmare?" I ask as she sits up and stares at her hands.

She nods, "Y-Yeah…" she stuttered, gaining her composure before looking at me. Suddenly, she was in my arms, her arms wrapped around me in a tight hug. I blink at first, not having expected the motion, but then enclosed my arms around her, nuzzling my face into her warm neck.

I would give anything to know what she was thinking at this second.

* * *

Thank Death.

That's what she was thinking. It was a dream, just a horrid, horrid nightmare. Still, it scared her tremendously.

Just to prove it, after she was ready to go for school, all her friends greeted her with good mornings, BlackStar as unnecessarily loud as ever, munching on three whole bagels. Everyone seemed fine and acted the way they usually did.

"I'm glad you were all able to keep the symmetry together while you were partying last night." Kid spoke sarcastically, straightening a picture frame. Oh, but his sight wasn't enough. He got a scale, a ruler, everything to make sure that that inanimate object was as symmetrical as possible.

"It would have been a lot worse if Spitfire here hadn't gone to bed so early." Amemi teased, sticking her tongue out at Kuro.

Kuro went over and flicked Amemi's forehead, "How many times do I gotta say it? Don't call me 'Spitfire'. It sounds... weird. K-U-R-O." she spoke slowly, the 'R' making the name sound like a purr more than anything.

"Well, you do spit fire. Sort of. Not exactly 'spit', but you got my point." Soul chuckled with a shrug.

With Maka advising them about the time, the group picked up their backpacks and made their way to the school. It felt like things were getting back to normal, all of them just joking around and laughing before the school day would begin.

It was time to enjoy it while it lasted.

* * *

Harou leaned against the rail of the balcony at the school. From a distance, one could see the approaching figures of Kuro and her friends. "Ugh. I'm so bored." he groaned, "Tell me why we have to watch her again?" he spoke to the air, no one there but him, but he knew his sister heard him even though she perched atop one of the giant spike potruding from the school.

"You know very well why we're watching her." Akane spoke, enjoying the breeze the blew around her. "She can end up like the water Elemental. Dead. Do you want that? After we finally found the last one of us?"

Harou stayed silent.

"So, that's why. I wonder if she's still unaware of the fact that she will be sought after. More frequently, that is, and they'll be much more dangerous. I'm concerned because she's not exactly a two-star Meister, nor is she even remotely close to using her power in combat, _with_ control. I don't think she'd be able to survive it on her own. Right now it's quiet, but it'll only be so long. We need to keep a close eye on her, and expect the worst."

"I wonder if her little boyfriend bothered telling her the bit. It seems he doesn't want others to tell her."

Akane shrugged, "If he doesn't soon, then we will."

* * *

**End of Chapter 24**

* * *

For those who have not given up on me (If any) thank you so, so much!

For those who have just read, thank you very very much for reading!

And for both parties, I really hope you enjoyed the chapter! (I really, really hope it wasn't too boring...)

**Feel free to review. Thoughts, comments, I'd love to see what you think!**

Thank you!


	25. Beaten To The Punch

Sorry for the ridiculous wait! Here's chapter 25~!

**Disclaimer: I don not own Soul Eater. **

* * *

**(Kuro's POV)**

For the next few days, it was filled with schoolwork, and training. Then if I wasn't juggling those two things, I was practicing with Kid with my abilities. Of course, as ever so _hard_ he and I tried not to, most of the practice time consisted of he and I making out... So not much was done there. But hey, not like I was complaining.

I've noticed that Akane and Harou have been training me with a lot more difficult techniques. More things are being taught in the same day, and our sparring also got more fast paced. There were times when it could be overwhelming and exhausting, but I was able to make it in the end. I was getting used to their teachings, and you could say I was getting better at controlling myself and handling it.

"So, how many things canya do now?" Soul asked as I and everyone else was gathering their stuff after class.

"Um... I've gotten better at a few things." I said, pursing my lips in thought, and then smiled. "Why don't I just show you?"

"That'd be cool." Soul said with a smile.

"I wanna come I wanna come!" Patti hopped from her chair, shooting her hand into the sky.

I chuckled, "You all can come... if you want. I can't do much but I have gotten better. I hope."

"D'aw." Amemi sniffed, a hand over her heart. "My little spitfire's growing up!"

I groaned, "I thought I said not to call me that."

BlackStar slammed a foot ontop of the desk, "Anywaaay~" his voice sang over everyone else's in the almost empty room. "So I've been exercising a lot more yah know, and look!" he flexed his arms, his muscles bulging. "Have these babies grown or what? I'm so proud I'll surely become god one day!"

"Right, BlackStar..." Tsubaki laughed, and I glanced over at Soul, seeing a smirk come on his face. Something was coming, and I knew it.

"You know, you also need brains to be god." he said, his smirk still very there, and a majority of us stifled our laughter, you know, except for BlackStar. Who wasn't laughing.

"Psh, I have brains." BlackStar crossed his arms with a smug grin.

"Says the one who tried to steal the super written exam from Dr. Stein's house." Kid played along, coming up behind me and wrapping an arm around my face with an amused grin.

My laugh came out incredulous, "You _what_?"

"When the Hell was this?" Amemi laughed.

"A while ago." Maka said, shaking her head at their stupidity, but also unable to help being amused.

"Didn't Soul get caught cheating and had to strip down to his underwear?" Liz asked, but the wide smile on her face suggested she already knew the answer. Soul groaned.

"Hell, thanks for reminding me!" he stuffed his hands in his pockets. "That was so uncool..."

"Exactly!" BlackStar said with his unnecessarily loud voice. "And Kid, you didn't even _start_ it. You were stuck on your name trying to get the letter "k" in perfect symmetry!"

I laughed, and then looked up at Kid, only to watch as his entire face fell. I blinked, my smile fading. "Kid-"

"I tried!" he randomly exploded, causing me to flinch as he let go of me and collapsed onto the floor. "That damned, damned, damned damned damned "k"! I tried, I really did! But it wouldn't work!"

"BlackStar!" we all yelled at him for making Kid go on a mental breakdown again. bent beside him as he went into his fetal position, and I had to suppress a smile. He looked pretty adorable... but his hollering and crying could be done without.

"I'm such a failure! I deserve to die!" he continued and I looked pleadingly at Patti, knowing she had this amazing way of calming him down. She nodded cheerily and skipped over, folding her hands behind her back and bending over over Kid.

"Hey, hey Kiddo-kun." she said to get his attention, and when he looked up at her teary eyed, her serious scary face came on. "YOU. GET CHUR ASS UP AND STOP CRYING LIKE A BABBLING BABY."

This Patti did frighten me a bit, I was definitely not used to it, but my gaze at her was split when I heard Kid exclaim, "Scary!" and tackled my body to the floor, holding my waist and hugging me tightly. I looked down at him, and my face heated up from his adorableness. I looked at everyone and they were all either smiling or smirking. The guys smirking, the girls smiling, and I laughed.

The bell rang just then, and we all groaned.

"Crap." Liz sighed, knowing we were all screwed.

"Let's go guys!" Tsubaki said, picking her books up.

"Wait." Dr. Stein's voice stopped us, and we turned toward the direction at the back of the room. "Come with me I'll get you all out of class."

"Why, Dr. Stein?" Maka asked with a tilt of her head.

"Why _not_?" BlackStar and Soul spoke in sync, giving each other a fist pound. Hell, I was pretty happy about this myself.

"Where are we headed?" I asked, still trapped on the ground by Kid. I felt his gaze on me and saw that his chin was leaned on my stomach. He had a soft smile on his face as he gazed at me, obviously quite calm now. I felt the butterflies in my stomach and smiled back at him with as much affection as he was giving me. I kinda didn't wanna go anywhere now.

"Out into the woods." Dr. Stein answered, "I want to really see what you've got Kuro, you know," he smirked, "If your love fest over there ends anytime this year."

* * *

"All I really want you to do is demonstrate, sine I'm pretty sure you won't feel comfortable taking on your friends." Dr. Stein said as they walked deeper and deeper into the forest to the rock arena Harou left behind. I remembered how much I hated how far he had kept it from the academy, but now the distance didn't bother her so much, being so used to it. With that memory in the back of my mind, I nodded, agreeing with what Dr. Stein said. I wouldn't want to risk hurting them. I got a sudden flashback of the horrid dream I had had a few days before, and shuddered before shoving it deep within the back of my mind. I really didn't want to think about that.

Kid and I hung in the back, holding hands, just as a soft breeze blew by. Something floating in my peripheral vision made me look towards the left, and a folded piece of paper was floating through the air. It flew right under my hand, and I quickly grabbed at it.

Kid noticed my sudden movement, and looked over at me. "Everything alright?" I only managed to skim at the writing in the front, which in simple handwriting read "Kuro".

"Uh, yeah." I said looking at him and smiling as I slid it into my jean pocket. "I saw a bug."

He smiled, and we had made it to he arena. I let go of his hand and made my way towards the front, making sure there was a decent amount of distance. As I walked, a sneakily took the paper out, and with my back to them read the contents. She didn't really think much of it, which is why she hadn't shown Kid. She assumed it was Akane, since the note almost seemed to just drift towards her with deliberation, and wind _is_ Akane's element.

And the second word of the note proved my theory-

**Kuro,**

**Harou and I were going to wait to get you alone to talk to you, but really there's just little time, and you're pretty much always with them. So, sorry if this isn't as formal. But anyway, Harou and I won't be here forever. We mean in this city. In fact, we're probably leaving within the next few days. The sooner the better. We want you to come with us. As Elementals, we need to stick together... we're stronger as a group, even if the water Element has been eliminated. And it's dangerous to stay in one place for so long, not just for you, but all of your friends. **

**Please understand, but this is why we move around. We were all waiting for Kid to tell you, but obviously something's keeping him from telling you-**

"Hey Kuro got cold feet over there?" I could hear BlackStar say, making me lift my head from the note.

"Uh... no." I mumbled. "No." I didn't know if I was angry, or if I was disappointed. Kid was keeping something from me, likely something important. Why couldn't he tell me? Couldn't he tell me anything? Even though the answer to my next question was in the note, I wanted to hear it from Kid. No one else.

"Kid, is there something you've kept from me?" I asked, turning around to face them and confront their confused expressions. I held the note tightly in my hand, and my gaze was only on Kid.

His brows were furrowed, in confusion not anger, and then he took a glance at the note. It took him a moment, but slowly realization hit his expression.

"I was going to tell you..." he trailed off, and everyone turned their heads towards him. Dr. Stein looked back at me, and then he immediately understood what was going on. So he had known too?

"When, Kid? How long have you all kept this from me?" I asked, raising the note.

"Who did you get that from?" Kid asked, turning his gaze to the note.

"Akane." I answered, and everyone's expression showed they had understood just at the sound of the name. They _all_ knew? "But that doesn't matter at the moment. What does she mean when she says it's dangerous for me, us Elementals, to stay in one place? Kid," my expression fell in confusion, "I want to know from you. What does she mean?"

Kid's beautiful eyes bore into mine, an intense stare that showed how troubled he was. He exhaled. "She means-"

Makas's sudden gasp made him stop, we all turned to look at her, and then I noticed Dr. Stein, who seemed to have also sensed something. Something bad. Suddenly, the Earth shook violently, and Maka screamed, "Kuro, look out!"

I blinked, and my eardrums almost exploded at the loudest roar I had every heard. I clasped my hands over my ears and was lifted off my feet into someone's arms. I looked back only to see a gigantic, long clawed paw -hand- thing smashed into the ground. It disturbed me how thick the nail was, only giving a clue to how big this thing was. To think I was just standing there.

The one who saved me almost seemed like he was gliding through the air, but it took me a moment to realize that he was actually riding a flat boulder.

Harou.

"I WANT YOUR SOUUUUUULS!" It bellowed, and Harou silently put me down by my friends, who's partners had already turned into weapons. The wind blew wildly, and Akane suddenly appeared from thin air next to Harou.

"Kuro!" Amemi called to me, and she took my hand before turning into her bow. Kid walked partly in front of me protectively, and I looked no where but up at the pre-Kishin that we had to fight. It was bigger, and scarier than any of the ones I had ever encountered.

* * *

**End of Chapter 25  
**

* * *

Hope you liked~!** Please review and thank you for reading~!**


End file.
